


Monstrous Temptations

by Forbidden_Savior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Savior/pseuds/Forbidden_Savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a famously known monster hunter. She is given the task of safely seeing the feared Vampire Queen Regina back to her castle. Due to a troubled past, Emma barely refrains from killing her on the spot, but soon discovers Regina is a bit different from others of her kind. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I finally did it. I made an AO3 account. People have been poking me about this for a while now so I decided, what the hell? Lets post something. This story is also on FF.net, but I think it looks classier here.

3 years, 2 partners, 100 weapons.

Yet Emma can't see herself ever tiring of it. Sure it's life-threateningly dangerous and she would get thrown into the crazy house if she ever told anyone what she did for a living. But she knew this was the job she was born to do.

She glances over at her current partner, Neal. He was a good guy, kind of clumsy to be honest. But he always had her back and that was the kind person you needed in this business.

She looks back down to the loaded gun laid out in front of her. Smiling, she strokes it softly; it was the first gun she had ever held. She was fifteen and out in the woods with her foster dad and brother, ready for her first deer hunt.

Her eyes flash as she realizes it wasn't the deer that was being hunted.

She remembers the day well. They had been laughing over peanut butter sandwiches when her foster dad had heard a rustling in a nearby bush.

_"Stay close, you don't want to rush it." He orders, creeping towards the bush with Emma and her foster brother close behind. "Deer are very nervous animals. If frightened they'll run off, which in turn, will scare the rest and end our hunt. We don't want that do we, Goldie?" he scruffs the top of Emma's head, making her giggle._

_The rustling grows louder, almost in anticipation. Emma slows her walk, allowing her brother to step in front of her. "What's the matter, Goldie? Scared?" he taunts, grinning._

_She glowers. "No. I just think we should slow down when we creep up on it."_

_Her father nods. "That's true. But if we take too long it'll run away." He gives her a reassuring smile as the bushes shakes violently, growls emitting from it._

_"I don't think it's gonna run." Emma whispers, her voice trembling._

_"Stay behind me." Her father orders, putting an arm out to stop them. Slowly, he inches towards the bush._

_"Daddy be careful!" Emma mumbles, clinging to her older brother._

_He glances back to reassure her but in that one millisecond his guard is down, the creature jumps out of the bush and straight for his throat. He gasps as he struggles with it, but the creature was too strong. It pins him to the ground and with a sharp turn, snaps his neck._

_Her father lay bloodless on the ground in a matter of seconds._

_Before either of the children had time to fully react, the creature turns to them. It wasn't ugly, far from it; in fact it may have been the most attractive man Emma had ever seen. He grins at them, blood dripping from the stubble along his chin. Taking a small step forward, his hands become visible. Or rather… hand._

_Emma gasps quietly at seeing the shiny silver hook gleaming at them beneath the fabric of a long, leather trench coat. The man-creature raises the hand but before he could end their lives a loud, ear-piercing shriek echoes through the clearing. He freezes and gives them one last glare before sprinting off at a god-like speed into the woods._

_Emma and her brother never spoke nor saw of the creature again._

"The info we need on this case just came in from the office." Neal calls Emma out of her memories, waving her over to the computer resting atop a desk.

Shaking her head clear, she makes her way over. "What'd we got?" Her eyebrows crease in concentration as she squints at the screen.

"This map points to the monsters location." Neal points to the cluster of red dots littering the right-side of the map projected on the screen. "That's where we need to go."

"So let's go!" Emma picks up her gun and starts for the door.

"We can't. We still need to wait for orders from the office." Emma sighs but places her gun carefully back on the table top. Neal chuckles. "Always so impatient to get started."

"We have a lot of ground to cover with a minimal amount of time. Sorry for wanting to get going." She rolls her eyes and leans against a table as they wait for the signal from their home base.

Minutes go by before the blue light fizzes into focus above their heads. The shaky image of their captain appears before them. "I see you're all ready to go." He nods his head over to the tables lined with weapons.

Emma folds her arms across her chest as she stares at his hologram. "Get to the point, Gold. We don't have all day."

Gold's eyebrows rise. "I suggest, Miss Swan, that you find patience before you decide to go out into the world and blow a persons head off in the middl-"

"Those things aren't people. They don't have souls." Emma snaps, vibrating with anger.

"Though I agree that they aren't human, they do, on the contrary, have souls." Gold smirks down at the team. "And we happen to have one that is in need of our assistance, or more accurately, yours."

Emma's jaw drops. "You can't be serious. What makes you think I would ever help those monsters!?" she shakes her head. "I kill Gold, I don't protect. Not for them."

"Perhaps the fact that you would be able to kill countless others for the protection of just one will change your mind." Gold sing-songs coldly down at them. "Should I send her in?"

"Her?" Emma scoffs. "They have genders?" Neal smirks beside her.

"Miss Swan, I wouldn't mock her kind in her presence. She has a bit of a...ah…temper." Gold advises.

Emma's eyebrow lifts. "I'm the one who has to protect her ass. What's she gonna do if I die?"

"I believe I am perfectly capable of killing you and finding another mortal to assist me. I've heard your kind is…disposable." A silky voice calls out from the entrance.

Emma whirls around, gun in hand. Her eyes lock on a gorgeous woman with hair as black as night, dressed in a satiny red and black gown. A smirk is plastered across her perfect stone face as she steps further inside the compound. Emma pauses, stunned by her beauty but her blood boils. "A vampire!? Seriously Gold why couldn't she be a shape shifter or something?" she mutters.

The frightenly beautiful woman cocks her head to the side. "Problem dear?"

Emma slowly lowers her gun, but doesn't remove her finger from over the trigger. "Not at all. We just weren't expecting a third wheel on our trip." She spits, glancing at Gold's image murderously.

"We?" She peeks around Emma to look at Neal, who stands shock still upon seeing her. "I see you have set up quite the team here, Gold." She smirks up at the hologram.

"The best in the business, dearie. I suggest you listen to them."

"Hmmm." She walks forward and Emma pulls her gun back up, ready to shoot. Chuckling, she steps closer, the nozzle of the gun pointed at her partially exposed chest. "Go ahead." Her nose scrunches as she sneers, "Pull the trigger."

Emma frowns and adjusts her grip on the gun. They meet each others eyes in a silent challenge. A couple beats of silence pass by before Emma slowly lowers her weapon once more.

The vampire smirks. "That's a good girl." She looks up to Gold. "I don't suppose you told them of my dilemma?"

Gold sighs. "No, Regina, I haven't. I figured you'd want to do it yourself."

"You assumed correctly." She turns back to Emma. "Now I suppose you must have questions..."

"Hell yeah we do. Why should we trust someone like you?" Neal speaks up for the first time.

The brunette scowls at him. "If you would allow me to finish I would have elaborated." She begins to circle them, tight fabric swishing against the floor. "I have a slight problem with my clan. They accuse me of having…affections for a mortal." Her voice drops suddenly.

Emma releases a dark laugh. "You? In love with my kind?" Her icy blue eyes narrow. "I bet they're just mad that you didn't share your meal." She snaps.

A low growl emits from Regina's throat. "I didn't hurt him. I-I wouldn't do that…" The coldness of her eyes gives away to what might be…warmth?

Emma blinks. "You…love him?" she asks softly.

Regina's arrogant attitude has vanished. "Yes and such a bond is forbidden. They -my clan- plan to kill my love…and then me." Her eyes lower to the floor.

Emma watches her for a long moment. "I've heard enough." Emma turns to Gold. "I'm not taking this case."

Regina's head snaps up, eyes burning with hatred.

Neal looks sharply to Emma then glances up at the hologram. "Emma…you've never turned down a case before…" he mutters.

"I know that. But I'm turning down this one."

"Why?"

She glances at the infuriated vampire beside her. "I have my reasons."

"Miss Swan, I don't think they would be a wise idea."

"And why not?"

"For one thing, I'll bash your head into this filthy floor." Regina growls near her ear.

Gold gives her a pointed stare before turning to Emma. "Besides that point. Not only will Ms. Mills be terribly upset but her clan as well. They would have picked up on her scent and be lead here where-Well I think you know what happens next."

Emma ponders this for a moment. "So I either help this…thing." Regina bares her teeth. "Or risk the entire existence of the home base and my career being destroyed?"

"Don't forget you would be dead." Neal adds in helpfully.

Emma looks to him sourly. "That too."

Gold nods. "So have you come to a decision, Miss Swan?"

Emma could feel every eye in the room on her. She sighs and nods. "Fine. But on one condition." She whirls on Regina, stepping into her personal space. "If I feel even a trace of disloyalty…I will have your head sliced off and mounted upon my wall so fast you won't even have so much time as to open your filthy mouth and scream." She hisses dangerously. "Are we clear?"

Regina merely smirks. "Crystal." Her dark pupils dilate at the smell of Emma's blood.

Emma pulls back in disgust. "If we're going up against a whole clan of bloodsuckers I'm not leaving this place until I have every known weapon in history strapped to my body." She tells Gold.

"I'll have a new shipment sent out." Emma nods. "Alright. I'll let you all get acquainted, have a safe case." He nods to them and fizzles out, the blue glow fading into the air.

Emma turns to Regina, eyes narrowing. "I hope you aren't afraid of getting that cold skin bruised up." She smirks as Regina's eyebrows rise.

* * *

 

"I think we made a mistake." Emma mutters to Neal as they watch their newest member complete the obstacle course.

"Why? I mean she has a pretty good reason to not kill us. Why would her kind ever come for help if they didn't really need it?"

Emma glances at him. "You have no idea what these monsters are capable of. Being in love doesn't change that fact. If she's really telling the truth." She presses a button to increase the tempo of the challenges being thrown the vampires' way.

Regina had exchanged her dress for a pair of cargo pants and a black turtleneck, still managing to look elegant as she flips away from the hoard of knives shot her way, landing gracefully on all fours.

Neal watches her with a simmer of respect and admiration. Or maybe he was just checking her out. Emma rolls her eyes in disgust. "That's just sick, Neal."

"What?" He does a double take at her. "No! I-I wouldn't n-not with-" his face turns red and he looks away.

Emma smirks. "Seems to me someone needs to keep their di-" The pair jumps as a knife embeds itself into the glass, causing a trail of cracks to crawl up the window. Furious, Emma stomps through the door, pressing the button that ceases the challenge.

Regina is standing in the center, smirking as she twirls a knife through the air.

"You blood sucking bitch!" Emma growls, stepping into her personal space. "You could've killed us!"

Regina doesn't flinch. "No idea what you're referring to, dear."

"The knife! You could have taken our fucking eyes out!"

"I hadn't realized that my protectors were such drama queens." She smirks.

Emma's eyes narrow dangerously and she takes another step forward, forcing Regina to step back. "Don't fuck with me." She hisses.

Regina meets her glare evenly. "Wouldn't dream of it." Their stare intensifies, both refusing to down from the challenge.

"Alright, alright ladies." Neal steps between them, careful not to touch Regina. "We're supposed to be fighting the dummies, not each other." Regina glances at him before huffing away. Once she was a safe distance apart Neal faces Emma. "What the hell was that? We're supposed to be protecting her not trying to kill her ourselves!"

Emma keeps her eyes focused on the vampire as she speaks. "She needs to learn her place." A mischievous smirk Neal has seen all too often forms upon her lips, knowing it never lead to pleasant events.

* * *

"This isn't going to end well, Emma. Someone is going to get killed, mostly likely you." Neal whispers to her as they walk into the wide stretch of backyard where yet another obstacle course has been set up.

Emma rolls her eyes at him. "Oh please. If I had ever lost a fight to one of her kind I wouldn't be here wasting my breath talking to you." She looks over to Regina walking some distance ahead. "Or my time helping a blood sucker." She hisses.

Regina pauses and whirls on them, the air beside her whistling. "What is the point of this?" She gestures out to the empty space, "I obviously don't need any training. Why can't we just get going already?"

Emma frowns at the vampires' impatience. "We're still waiting on the fresh supply of weapons. Not everyone is born with a pair of fangs." She shoulders past her.

Regina bares her teeth, turning to glare at Emma's back. "I don't have any."

"What?"

"Fangs. Vampires don't have fangs. At least, not me. If you're going to lash out a mediocre insult, at least do your research, dear." Regina sneers, pushing past the blonde.

Emma frowns but doesn't respond. She stays rooted in place as she watches Regina advance further into the field. Glancing back at Neal, a slow smirk creeps upon her face. Neal cringes at the thought of the consequences Emma's little stunt would bring.

Regina doesn't seem to be paying attention to their exchange. She continues to walk towards the start of the course, adjusting her stance to get ready to run.

As she applies pressure upon the ground a trigger is set off, causing an explosion to burst into the air, making the vampire hit the dirt.

Emma stifles a grin, crossing her arms over her chest. Regina growls as stands to her feet. Her eyes lock with Emma's, blazing in hatred. She takes a step forward but is swept off her feet when a rope trap springs up around her.

Emma chuckles as she strolls over to the infuriated vampire. "Need some help?"

Regina snarls down at the huntress through the holes of the net. "Go to hell!"

"I'll let you take care of that for me." She steps up to the net, almost nose to nose with the monster. "Listen up, bloodsucker, I don't care how strong you are, you don't ever disrespect me on my turf." She snarls. "I'm giving you one more chance, but if you step out of line, I will take you out. Permanently." Emma huffs then turns on her heel.

Regina releases an inhuman growl. "Fine. You have your standards and I have mine." She struggles to break her pinned hand free from the ropes.

Emma chuckles, not glancing back. "And just what is that?"

Once her hand is free from entrapment, Regina conjures a fireball into her palm. "Oh you'd be surprised just how much I'm capable of." She shoots the flame towards the hunter, creating a scorching hole in the rope.

"Emma, get down!" Neal calls out, running to her. Regina rolls her eyes and pushes her hand towards Neal, sending him toppling backwards.

Wide-eyed, Emma turns to face the vampire. "What the hell!? Vampire don't have…th-they can't." She begins to back away from the pissed brunette.

Regina chuckles darkly. "I told you you don't what I'm capable of. I gave you a chance, hunter," She flings out a hand elegantly, forcing Emma to become rooted to the spot. "You didn't take my offer so I guess we have to do things my way." She grins as Emma is flung against wall of the Home Base.

The blonde groans in pain when her back hits the hard metal. "Please…"

Regina walks slowly to her, taking time to sway her hips. "Oh now we've lowered ourselves to begging?" She stops mere inches from Emma's face. "I don't buy it." She snarls, wrapping her fingers around her neck.

Blue eyes widen at the touch, "Please…I-I'm sorry…" she croaks out.

Regina tilts her head to side, smiling sourly. "Hmmm. Better. But not good enough." She licks her red lips and leans into her.

Emma closes her eyes and waits for the sensation of pearly white teeth to break skin. But it never came.

Instead she felt the surprising softness of the vampires' lips upon hers. Her eyes bulge open and she starts to pull away but is suddenly overwhelmed with calmness washing over her body. She feels her eyes begin to droop and her body press against the brunettes'.

Regina breaks from the kiss with a re-newed ego. Her fingers slide from Emma's throat up to each side of her cheeks. "I thought you'd see things my way, dear." She grins and roughly releases her grip.

Emma wipes her mouth free of any traces of the vampire. "What the hell was that?"

"Me telling you how things will go."

"You kissing me isn't going to change anything." Emma growls, pushing passed her.

"Never said it would. But you know what you felt when I kissed you?" Regina begins to follow her. "Power." She whispers near her ear.

Emma stops and whirls on her. "Power? So when you kiss people you obtain power over them?" her eyes narrow. "Is that what you do to that guy you 'love'?"

"I wouldn't dare! He means much more to me than you know." Regina huffs, "His love for me and mine for him have nothing to do with power." She adds quietly. "The kiss was to throw you off guard, prove I had control over you…it's what I do to confuse prey."

Emma watches her for a moment. "So…that's it? I'm just prey to you?" Regina doesn't respond. "If I can recall you were the one who came to me for help, so why should the prey help the predator?" She steps into the vampires' personal space. "Why?" her voice hardens.

Regina meets her glare evenly. "Because I know what you want to get out of it." Her voice was low, sultry. Emma blinks in confusion, her eyebrows pulling together. Before she can ask the vampire averts her eyes over the limp heap behind them. "I think you better go check on your friend." She nods in his direction then walks away.

"Neal!" Emma rushes to his side. "Are you okay?" she helps him sit up slowly.

"…Yeah, did she hurt you?" He groans, rubbing the back of his head.

Emma watches him in concern. "No, no she…she uh…kissed me." It was odd to hear it out of her own mouth.

"What!? And y-you let her!?"

"I didn't really have choice, Neal." She frowns at him, "Come on, lets go get you examined." She starts to pull him to feet but he yanks his arm away. "Neal…you're hurt…."

"I'm fine." He snaps, struggling to his feet. "I'm fine…and ready to kill that bloodsucker." His turns to Regina standing by the smoking rope paces away. His teeth grind together as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt.

Emma, against all odds, throws out a hand to stop him. "No! We can't, you can't."

Neal pauses. "Why not? You're the one who wanted to murder her in the first place!" his eyes narrow. "What made you change your mind?"

Emma hesitates half a second. "We have a mission to protect her and though I don't like it, I sure as hell won't let a vampire stop me from getting my job done." Her lips purse as she focuses her gaze on the brunette.

"What was that force she had?" Neal mutters, clutching his side.

Emma flicks her eyes down at her partners wound. "No idea. She doesn't seem to be a normal vampire, if normal can be applied to their kind." her eyes narrow. "Maybe her whole clan can do that, which means we have our work cut out for us."

Neal sighs, "Can't we ever have a normal day?"

Emma chuckles. "Not in this business. Come on, lets go check out that wound." She places a hand on Neal's back, guiding him inside. As they walk away she feels the vampires' eyes on her but refuses to make eye contact. Along with trying to block out the taste of apples and lilac still lingering against her lips.

* * *

"Ouch! Geez Emma could you be a bit gentler?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. It's only a bit of alcohol; didn't you ever get scraps on your knees as a kid?" Neal winces as the solution hits his skin.

"I do hope he starts crying, that would be a delicious topper to my day." Regina smirks from her pose in the doorway.

Neal flushes but tries to cover it with a scowl. "What are you doing in here?"

"Everyone left so I got lonely." She steps into the room, giving Emma a wink.

She bares her teeth in disgust. "We aren't here to be your friend, nor will I ever be." She sets down the cotton ball and faces the vampire. "I am here for one reason and that, luckily for you, is the only thing keeping you alive." She takes a step toward her, anger pulsing through her veins.

Regina's smirk doesn't falter. "Your anger isn't completely directed towards me." Emma pauses, "My kind has done something to you, haven't they? Something terrible." Regina lowers her tone. "No human has ever reacted so violently to anything I have ever done, no matter how…slight." She slides closer to the rage-ridden hunter. "What was it?"

Emma's frame shakes in rage but she refuses to allow angry tears to break free. "None of your fucking business." She speaks through her teeth. "You need to get out." Neal tentatively places a hand on Emma's forearm, she roughly shakes him off.

Regina tilts her head to the side in observation. "So I was correct. It makes se-"

"GET. OUT!"

The vampire flinches in surprise but begins to back herself to the door. Before exiting the room completely she gives Emma one last glance. "It seems you and I have something in common after all." And closes the door behind her.

Emma's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Neal watches his partner in concern, "Emma…."

She turns away, not wanting him to see the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. "You should go too."

Neal frowns. "Want me to talk to her?"

Emma shakes her head. "Just go, Neal." She runs a shaky hand through her hair. "And don't hurt her."

He nods and touches her arm briefly before leaving. Once Emma hears the faint click she allows hot tears to roll down her face. Her legs give out from beneath her, not making a move to try and get up from the cold floor.

Sobs rattle her chest and her buries her head in her hands, feeling like the small helpless little girl she was all those years ago.

"I didn't realize you possessed any emotions besides anger."

Emma doesn't lift her head, knowing who was standing in front of her. "I told you to get out."

"I would have thought you realized I don't follow directions very well." Regina drops down in front of her. "I won't tell anyone." She promises quietly.

Emma peeks up at her perfect face. "Why?" she sniffs.

Regina shrugs. "Everyone deserves a chance to let down their walls." She leans back on her hands. "Even my kind." Her dark eyes sadden.

Emma faintly recalls the brunettes' words to her before exiting the room. "What did they do to you?"

"I thought you weren't here to be friends?"

"I'm not. But that won't stop me from asking."

Regina pauses. "I see. Sadly, that story is only one I tell to friends." She meets Emma's eyes briefly. "Meaning I have no one to tell." Her voice drops, emitting a deep sadness, an ancient depression Emma was sure she could never begin to understand the true meaning of.

"I'm sorry." Apologies weren't something Emma was good at, so the words tumbling out of her mouth felt alien, more so for whom they were directed to.

Regina allows a small smile. "As am I, to you. Though I don't know what they did, I can assume it was something unforgivable."

Emma nods. "That doesn't even begin to describe it." She pushes her hair from her face, sighing.

Regina takes in the beauty in front of her. She had countered many attractive humans in her ever cycling life-span but this one had to be one of the most alluring. She had to admit what was most attractive is the fact that the woman didn't even seem to realize how beautiful she was.

Emma lifts her eyes to see the vampire staring at her. "What?"

"Has anyone ever commented on your features?"

Emma blinks, a bit taken back from the question. "Like complimented me or told me how shitty I look?"

The brunette chuckles. "Definitely not the latter. I was just curious because you don't seem to know."

"Know what?"

"How pretty you are." Emma freezes in utter surprise. Regina smirks at her expression and rises nimbly to her feet. "I suppose I was right of your ignorance. Pity really, one should always know if they're attractive or not." She begins to walk to the door.

Regaining her voice, Emma calls out. "What about you? Do you know you're…pretty?" Breathtaking really, but Emma wasn't going to give the monster that luxury.

Regina pauses in the doorway, eyes burning into Emma's as she speaks. "I do now, seeing that you just told me." With that, she exits the room.

Leaving an extremely confused, blushing Emma behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bored." Neal whines up to the ceiling. Emma doesn't glance up from her magazine to roll her eyes. For the past week that's been the mans catch phrase.

Regina glances at him from her chair. "Join the club." She looks over to Emma. "What do you suggest we do, Boss?" she asks, smirking.

Still keeping her eyes on the magazine Emma sighs. "I don't know, go….skip rocks or something."

Regina rolls her eyes and slides from her chair. She snatches the magazine from the blondes' hands, ignoring her protests. "I never understood why people would be so interested in others lives. Especially since it's obvious that they're doing so much better than you." She lets it slip from her fingers to the floor.

Emma picks up the magazine with a frown. "I don't care about their lives, but at least it's something to look at." She begins to flip through the pages to find her place once more.

"You could look at me."

Neal coughs, emerging beside Emma at a vampire-like speed. "Excuse me?" Emma just stares open-mouthed at the serious brunette.

"No. I don't mean that in any provocative way…much." A marvelously pink tongue darts out, moistening plump lips, drawing Emma's eyes to it. "I just realized that you're trained to kill but not to protect." Both hunters gaze at her in confusion. "My kind isn't like other monsters. We have different preying methods so you'll need to learn how to defend yourselves." Regina keeps her eyes on Emma, ignoring Neal's glare completely.

Emma stares back, flicking her eyes briefly down the vampires' body. "What kind of methods?" Her eyes narrow slightly. Neal shoots her a look of disbelief.

"It's difficult to explain. I'd have to demonstrate it, but I can tell you it's a survival technique used only by vampires to blend in with humans." Her red lips turn up in a smirk. "I might have used it on you previously."

Emma's eyebrows lift. "You mean, every vampire uses…seduction to blend in?" She thinks it over after Regina nods. "Why am I not surprised?"

Regina chuckles. "It's especially helpful since we prey at night when mortals are usually less….coordinated. Seduction is the way of life for us."

"So you're basically cold-skinned sluts?" Neal snaps. Regina looks to him sharply, eyes flashing. In a second she's standing directly in front of him, lips inches away from his skin.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Neal could feel his knees growing weak. "N-no…." He squeaks out, trying his best not to give into Regina's power.

"Are you sure?" She whispers. Neal hesitates a half a second but nods. Grinning, Regina pulls back. Neal weakly stumbles over to a chair. "So can I try it on you, Miss Swan?"

Emma tears her eyes away from Neal. "Um….that?" She bites her lower lip.

Regina shakes her head. "What I would use on you would be much more powerful. For you both to learn how to properly protect yourselves you'll need to experience the real thing." She glances at Neal, who still was in a daze. "I wouldn't hold back."

Emma pauses, thinking over the situation. She had never faced vampire seduction before; in fact this was her first hearing of it. She was slightly suspicious this was only a set-up the vampire is making to mess with her. Oddly enough, she's willing to take her chances. Taking a deep breath, Emma steps up to meet Regina in the middle of the room.

"Do your worst."

A slow smile forms across Regina's lips. She leans in close to Emma's ear, breath tickling against her skin.

"You shouldn't have said that."

* * *

"You'll most likely find yourself under the influence of seduction when it's dark and quiet." Regina begins, trailing her fingers lightly over Emma's skin. "We tend to be able to concentrate better without a large crowd surrounding us." Her hand slides down Emma's tense back, gently sliding blonde hairs over her shoulder. "There are three reasons we're out mingling with humans voluntarily. The first is a rare species of vampire, half breeds. A vampire and a human get together to create what most consider an abomination." She presses her body against Emma's, making the woman gasp slightly. "So the vampire usually can stay in the mortal world without worrying about exposing our kind." Her hands wrap slowly around the blonde's waist. "Next, you have your average pedophile; he goes out at night hanging out at all the popular clubs to find the perfect body, looking for one thing," Regina's hands tighten their hold on Emma, bunching up the thin fabric of her shirt as her lips ghost over the hunters' ear, nibbling lightly at her earlobe.

"Sex."

Emma's eyes begin to flutter close in arousal. "Even when you're thousands of years old you still have a need. A burning you need to extinguish." She begins to slide her hands down Emma's waist at a maddening slow pace, making the blonde fidget in anticipation. "Which ties us into the last reason. After sex what do humans want? Food." Emma suddenly finds herself meeting a pair of dancing chocolate eyes. "You're either hungry for more sex or something to eat. The same goes for vampires." Regina's eyes suddenly fade into a light gray, "Except we don't feed the same way as you. That's when you have trouble." The gray melts into a lustful red, making Emma's knees grow weak as they search her rounded eyes. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

Emma nods, feeling her pulse quicken. "Do whatever you have to." She had a feeling she would regret her words.

Neal had been watching the women with wide-eyes and seeing Regina inch closer to the blonde, he quickly stands from his chair. "I'm…gonna go skip some rocks." He mummers then swiftly, but shakily, exits.

Neither woman was paying attention to him, having only eyes for the other. "The vampire would keep up their human charade a bit longer. They need to make sure the human isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Regina hesitates a moment before roughly pulling Emma into a kiss. It was all Emma could do but hold on to the vampires' waist for dear life as their lips move in time with another; she involuntarily clinches the brunettes' waist tightly, pressing their bodies closer. Emma, through her dazed arousal, figured that the brunette was right, this kiss was completely different than the one she initially experienced; she thought she could feel the power flowing through her lips and down every pore of her body. It was frightening yet alluring at once.

Just as Emma could feel her body heat up in need for the vampire, Regina breaks them apart. Breathing heavily she keeps a tight hold on the blondes' waist. "That alone would render you helpless; giving me time to position you any way I want." She grips her waist and spins the blonde about face, wrapping her arms around her torso. Regina slowly trails her lips down Emma's neck, placing light kisses against her skin. "After that, the feeding would ensue. You wouldn't be able to so much as decipher up from down and honestly, you wouldn't want to." Her lips wisp down Emma's neck while her hands run down her waist.

Emma couldn't think straight and it scared her. She's always had a firm grip on control and feeling this helpless was completely unnerving. She knew she didn't want this to happen, in fact she wanted the complete opposite to occur, but she'll be damned if she was making a move to stop that hand from slowly traveling down her stomach, tracing the seam of her jeans.

Swallowing down a moan, Emma struggles to find a spot in her head that wasn't fuzzy in arousal, a terrified jolt runs down her body when she realizes it was almost impossible to find one. Most of the thoughts running through her mind were things she would never think of, especially about a vampire. But the erotic images wouldn't go away.

Regina's hands weren't making this an easy job; one had a fistful of Emma's T-shirt, tugging it painfully slow up her body while the other sensually ran up and down her thigh. The blonde bites down hard on her lower lip to keep from whimpering. The huntress was about ready to give in and let the brunette have her way with her when suddenly all the pressure against her body disappears.

Emma spins around to see Regina out of breath, hands shaking. "Are you okay?"

She nods weakly. "It seems I took it too far. I just need to catch my breath for a moment." Running a shaky hand through her hair, she turns away from the confused and turned-on blonde. "You did a good job. Most mortals would have pinned me against a wall with half their clothes on the floor." She chuckles softly.

Emma smiles, feeling a bit proud. "I didn't think I could resist you for a moment." She rubs the back of her neck in light embarrassment. "That's…quite the power you have."

"One of the perks of being a monster I suppose." Regina chuckles sadly. "Do you need to take a break?"

Emma shakes her head. "But it looks like you do. Are you sure you're okay?" Her eyes scan over the vampire in mild concern.

"I'm fine. I just never….went that far before." She blows out a breath. "My prey usually doesn't need much prodding."

"I believe it. It doesn't help that you're the predator." Emma smirks, thinking she must still be under the influence. "If I had to die, having you as my murderer would be a good way to go." She mentally slaps herself for her stupid quip. Regina was messing up her mind.

"What a morbidly sweet compliment." The brunette chuckles. "I didn't know you were a flirt." She smirks.

Emma shrugs. "I'm full of surprises." She stuffs her hands into her front pockets, appraising her lightly, flicking her eyes up and down her stature. "So you want to try again?"

"I would almost say you like making out with me, Miss Swan."

"You caught me."

Regina smirks, walking back over to the blonde. "Well, I went over the basics with you. Don't fall for any gestures that seem even the slightest bit provocative, try to keep a clear head." She stands directly in front of her, stopping inches from her face. "I'm not going to go easy on you this time." She mutters, licking her lips.

Emma scoffs. "That was easy?"

Regina chuckles', sliding a hand around Emma's waist and with a yank, pulls her against her chest. "Trust me, if I used my full potential you would be begging for mercy." Her eyes flash dangerously. With that one movement Emma could feel her willpower crumbling.

"I never beg."

She struggles to keep her arms by her sides and not slide around the vampires' waist or better yet her….Emma clears her throat, reminding herself to keep a clear head. "How did you get so good at this anyway? Was there some kind of seduction class after you've changed?"

Regina shakes her head. "Its inherited I suppose. We still have our hormones but they're twice as strong, so when we want something, we want it intensely." She chews on her lower lip.

"How do you manage to stop?" Emma blinks rapidly, feeling a burn erupt between her thighs though the vampire had yet to make a move towards her.

Regina shrugs, forming circles against Emma's side with her thumb. "I don't really know. I suppose it's a practice to master. Though I've never experienced it."

"You….you've never had sex in your vampire form?" Regina shakes her head. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I never found anyone…interesting enough." Her hands slide up and down Emma's back, like a lover would soothe their partner. The sexual tension between them had fizzled out replaced with a sweet longing. Neither really knew what to do with the sudden change of atmosphere but both were curious to see where it might lead.

Clearing her throat, Emma looks away. "So are you gonna seduce me or not?" she mutters.

Regina smirks. "I'd like to take my time if you don't mind." She steps forward, causing Emma to stumble back, continuing the action until the blondes' thighs hit the single table in the room, letting out a shaky gasp. Grinning, Regina pushes her down and slides a leg between her thighs. "Are you sure you'll be able to stop me?" She quirks an eyebrow.

Still a bit winded, Emma barely whispers "That depends on how far you're willing to go." Her hands find Regina's waist and she digs her nails into her side.

"Dear, I could do this all day." Regina leans over her, applying pressure between her legs. She ghosts her lips across Emma's collarbone, finding her pressure point. "Just say the word and I'll stop." She murmurs against her skin.

Emma already knew she wouldn't be calling off the brunette any time soon. She closes her eyes and pulls her closer, allowing her mind to shut down and just feel. Regina pauses a millisecond before pushing Emma back on the hard metal and straddling atop her. She begins to place hungry kisses around the blondes' pressure point, smirking as she feels her squirm beneath her. Her lips wisp down her collarbone, stopping above her chest.

Emma clumsily slides her hands down Regina's blouse, undoing buttons as she goes. The vampire tangles her fingers through the huntresses golden hair, yanking lightly, causing her to moan in pleasurable pain. Her burning inflates, driving Emma to near insanity. With a low growl she places wet kisses down the brunette's chest.

"You could back out now…find your control." Honestly, Regina hoped the hunter would allow her to continue forever.

Emma shakes her head, everything around a blur except the beautiful woman before her. "I don't care anymore. Just fuck me."

Regina's eyebrows rise at her choice of words. "Arousal brings out your vulgarity, Miss Swan." She would have happily obliged to her command but knew if she were to take part in intercourse with someone, especially a human; she wouldn't want it to be because she had controlled them to do so. She wanted real love, something she never really experienced before she was changed.

A moan escapes her throat when she feels Emma buck her hips to her, delightfully rough hands grasping her waist. Using every ounce of control she could muster, Regina pulls herself away from the hunter, despite the obvious pout forming on her lips.

"You don't want this, you don't want me." Right? "Find the willpower to stop."

Emma groans, sliding her hands up the vampires' thighs. "How do you expect me to do that when a beautiful woman is straddled on top of me?" She didn't try to hide the huskiness in her voice, desperate as she was for the brunette.

Regina pauses, eyes-wide. "You said woman." She whispers. Emma's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You didn't say vampire or monster. You called me a woman." She was almost positive the word only tumbled out of the huntresses mouth due to her aroused state, but it slipped out nonetheless. Tears spring into her eyes and she quickly wipes them away as she stares down at Emma, who was slowly surfacing from her sexual high.

"Well you are one…or were…" Emma mummers, propping herself up by her elbows. "Did that upset you…?"

Regina quickly shakes her head. "No. I just haven't heard that word directed towards me in a long time." She sighs. "I think that's enough of our lessons for today." She begins to slide down the table when Emma grabs her wrist.

Gazing down at the ivory skin in her grasp Emma licks her lips. "Your skin just got really warm…." She whispers in awe, knowing for a fact that moments before it had felt as cold as the table beneath her.

Regina's eyes widen. "It does that sometimes….." She hastily snatches her hand away. "Now if you excuse me." She jumps down from the table, reaching up to re-button her shirt.

"Why did it do that?"

"You really need to work on gathering control, Miss Swan. I understand this was your first run but honestly, was all this really necessary…"

All the sensual fire burning through Emma is quickly replaced with rage. "Answer the damn question!" She slides off the table and follows the vampire to the door. "What does it mean?"

Regina ignores her. "I said our lessons were over. I'm not taking questions." The brunette begins to reach for the door handle but is yanked back into soft flesh. "Miss Swan!"

"Enough games bloodsucker, I need answers." Emma hisses, digging her nails into hard skin. "And don't bullshit me."

Regina frowns at her. "I'm sorry to see that relaxed attitude gone, I thought we were making progress back there." Her eyes flick to the abandoned table.

Emma growls. "Your twisted mind fucks aren't going to make progress between us. In fact, it would have to take a miracle for me to see you as anything other than a monster." Regina's now pitch black eyes narrow, "Now tell me why!"

"No." She sneers. "Your bad attitude will get you nowhere, fast. Not to mention what occurs to my body is my business." She rips her arm out of the blondes grasp. "Get out of my way." She spits. Emma silently steps aside, rage seething through her every pore. Regina roughly shoves into her shoulder as she passes, hoping she'd cracked a bone. Out in the hallway she passes a blushing Neal, no doubt still traumatized from their earlier encounter. Regina sighs, thinking how she could never have one good day.

* * *

As weeks pass, the three occupants' patience grew weary. All were ready to begin their mission, if for very different reasons. Tension hangs thick in the air like a wet blanket, Neal's glares at Regina were less than subtle. As were Emma's, yet she couldn't bring herself to call it glaring anymore. After their tantalizing lessons the women haven't spoken more than a few words to another, though if eyes could speak they would both be screaming.

"We should contact the Captain; this is taking way too long." Complains Neal, as he does everyday.

Emma and Regina roll their eyes simultaneously. "Neal, you know as well as I do that we can't do that. Captain was clear on orders, help the bloodsucker and don't ask questions." Emma replies.

"For once I agree with puppy-face." Regina pipes up, earning a glare from Neal. "I mean, you want to get rid of me as much as I want to be rid of you both right?" The hunters nod. "Then I'm sure one call won't hurt."

"Listen bloodsucker-" Emma starts.

"I have a name." Regina hisses. "We have been in another's company for weeks now and yet you don't have the decency to call me by my name?"

Emma sighs. "Look, people are given names. Hell, even dogs have names. But you," Her eyes smolder to an icy blue. "You don't have one."

Regina screeches in frustration. "Idiot! Ignorant jackass is what you are!" She balls her hands into fists as she paces the floor. "You're so wrapped up in your twisted fantasies that every vampire you meet is just like the one that betrayed you, you can't even see past that fact that I am human." Her eyes begin to burn a fiery red then fade into midnight black. "I was human. Once. People aren't just born monsters."

Emma watches her, wide-eyed. She takes in a deep breath, briefly closes her eyes. "Key word: once. As in, not anymore. You gave up that-"

"Are you really this ignorant?!" The vampire throws her hands up in defeat. "You think I want to be this!?" She points to her chest. "For Gods sakes, I had a life before I was turned! I had a family and friends and plans for the future…" She quickly turns away as tears spring into her eyes. Releasing a deep breath she faces the oddly quiet hunters. "Give up. What kind of person wants to just…give up on life when there's so much out there for them to discover? To remember?" Her dark eyes glisten with tears.

"I wanted to do that, to go out and see the world. I guess I got my wish." She smiles darkly. "I've seen the whole world now, met thousands of people from different countries but I was -am- miserable. I had no one to share the wonders of the world with, I still don't."

Emma finds herself gravitating to the woman. "But what about your…love?"

Regina glances sadly at her. "It's a complicated endeavor. He wants to come but it's far too dangerous…I wish I could allow it but…I love him too much to put him at such risk." The vampire suddenly looked small, broken.

It unhinged Emma, stripping her of any rivalry she might have had with the woman. She opens her mouth to speak, to tell her she understood what she going through, how she feels trapped in her own dark version of the past, but finds she just couldn't confide such information. Not because of Regina, but because of Neal.

Regina shakes her head, breaking the searing gaze between them. "But a monster couldn't possibly feel this way right?" Her voice grows hard, eyes flashing.

"No. But a woman can." Emma whispers. She unconsciously moves forward, keeping her eyes locked on the brunette's shocked expression.

Regina blinks rapidly, staring at Emma in utter amazement. Since she was turned the emotions showed to her were fear and anger. Never has anyone looked at her with such….acceptance, she wasn't sure she was reading the blondes' face correctly.

Before either woman could speak the hologram hums to life, washing the room in a blue glow.

"I trust everything is going well?" Gold gazes down at the trio.

Neal speaks up, "Hello sir, we were just going to call you…"

"I certainly am glad you didn't. Your communication could be bugged for all we know." He looks to the women to his right. "Ladies."

They nod. "Captain."

"Gold."

"We are all getting along I hope?"

"Yes, in fact we were just having a bit of story time." Regina pointedly glances at Emma.

She nods hastily. "Yeah. It's an…experience." They hold another's gaze momentarily.

"I see. Well I am happy to tell you that your weaponry will arrive shortly and you will be able to begin your mission accordingly." He smiles down at them.

"Thank you sir." Emma returns the smile gingerly.

"I must warn you; this will be no easy task. So be on alert at all times and watch out for another, you are a team after all." He holds each of their gazes. "Be careful and good luck." The glow fades out, leaving them in the dim light once more.

The trio exchange brief glances with another before quickly turning away. They all can't help but wonder; will these people really have my back?

Emma clears her throat. "Well let's get this business going."


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later the group is packed and ready to begin their journey. More or less. Regina swiftly straps multiple guns and knives into the twin holsters resting on each side of her hips.

Emma takes note of her actions, walking over to her curiously. "What do you need those for?"

Not making eye contact Regina continues to arm herself. "For protection."

"But don't you have…power?"

Regina turns to the blonde sharply. "Just because I can naturally protect myself doesn't mean I don't have the choice of added caution." She averts her gaze back to the weapons lined before her. "Or do you feel that because I'm a monster I am stripped of that right as well?"

Emma sighs, knowing she royally fucked up on this one. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said, alright? I…had no right to pressure you like that." flicking her eyes to Neal, she lowers her voice. "But you didn't have to tell me."

"I know."

Emma blinks, perplexed by the brunette's frankness. "Then why…?"

Regina pauses, finally giving the hunter her full attention. "Because I can. We all have a story and I thought you deserved to hear at least part of mine. We are a team after all." A light smirk flits across her perfect features.

"But after all I said-"

"Miss Swan, you said what was on your mind and had every right. It was an asshole approach, mind you, but you had the right none the less." Though her voice was calm, Emma could tell by her defensive stance that the vampire was still pissed.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out, biting her lip. "I'm…sorry; I had no idea that it was that bad. To be honest, I had never really thought about how many effects that change must bring and just because of what you are I automatically jumped to the worst conclusion." She babbles over her words, thinking the vampire would interrupt at any moment. "I wrongly judged you for something that was completely out of your control and I'm sorry." She huffs, never have the two words tumbled out of her mouth so frequently in one paragraph.

Regina allows her lips to form into a small smile. "Apology accepted. I understand your rivalry with my kind, but Miss Swan, you have to realize that we're not all bad." She begins to walk to Neal waiting by the front gates.

Against her better judgment Emma calls out. "R-Regina...?" She pauses, letting the name slowly roll off her tongue, "You can call me Emma. We are a team after all." She offers a weak smile.

Regina returns it almost genuinely. She opens her mouth to speak but thinks better of it, instead nodding then continuing her walk towards the exit. Emma watches her, wondering what surprised her more, her multiple apologies or the fact that she was a bit breathless from the vampires smile.

"Gold really came through with these weapons. Most of this stuff I've never even heard of." Neal gushes to Emma, ignoring Regina completely. "Have you ever seen something so cool!?" He holds up what seems to be a knife-gun contraption.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Why don't you just start a fan club?" Neal shoots her a sour look while Emma stifles a chuckle behind him. The brunette smirks at the sound, proud of her quip.

"Hey you stick to blood and I'll stick to weapons." Neal's face flushes and he quickly turns to the door. "We should get going."

"I'll bring the Jeep around." Emma volunteers, stepping towards the garage.

Regina follows her. "I'll go with you."

Emma glances back at her, "I think I'm perfectly capable of driving a small car fifteen feet away." She starts forward again shaking her perplexedly, sure she'll never truly be able to figure the vampire out. Regina watches her wistfully, biting her lip.

Neal narrows his eyes, switching his gaze from the retreating blonde to gazing vampire. "It's not going to work."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever your twisted mind is conjuring up to mess with Emma isn't going to work, she's too smart to fall for that." Neal glares at the brunette coldly. "All that sob story crap isn't fooling anyone. You're still a monster and she'll never go for anything you have to say."

Regina stares at the man, dumbfounded. "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic." She smirks at his bewildered expression, "Is your ego so small that you begin to think you have competition with a vampire?" She chuckles. "Honestly, do I look like someone who would go to great lengths to trick a mortal who's already doing my bidding?"

Neal flushes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're affections for E- Miss Swan." Neal's eyes almost bulge out of his skull. "Trust me, my interest in her is merely business savvy."

"But there is an interest?"

Regina shrugs. "Perhaps so, perhaps not." She smirks; sure she could have some fun with him. "But here's the thing, puppy face." She leans down close to his ear. "If I wanted her, I could easily have her." She grins darkly, "In fact, I already have."

Neal looks ready to take whip out one of the guns dangling from his side and blast it at the vampire. "She would never-"

"How would you know? It seems to me that your affections for her and hers for you are on two very different levels." She shakes her head at the infuriated man. "Perhaps the office romance you thought was kindling between you is all in your head, hmmm?"

Neal opens his mouth to no doubt ramble incoherently, much like he does when he's terribly angry, but is cut off when a car horn blasts at them, revealing a large dark blue Jeep rolling in front of the door.

"Nice wheels right?" Emma grins, completely oblivious to the rivalry between the two.

Regina nods her approval. "I must admit for mortals you do travel in style." She smiles up at her, aware of Neal balling his hands into fists beside her.

Emma hops down from the truck grinning. "So what'd you say we get going? If I get to kill some vampires today I want to do it in daylight." She rubs her hands together eagerly, like a kid in a candy store. Regina smiles, finding her morbid enthusiasm rather cute.

"Sure. Help me put the stuff in the car, Emma?" Neal turns stiffly away from the women. Once they were safely away from the brunette Neal sighs. "I don't trust her."

Emma blinks at him momentarily before speaking. "Where is this coming from?" She folds her arms as she frowns.

"She's a vampire Emma, when have they ever been trustworthy?"

Emma sighs, knowing how this will sound coming from her. "Look, you have every reason to question her loyalty but you said so yourself, why would someone like her come to us unless she was in real trouble?" Licking her lips, she risks a glance at Regina, "Honestly, I think she's telling the truth."

Neal's jaw hits the floor. "Tell me you're not serious. You can't honestly believe that she is a pure soul!"

"No. But Neal, think about it, if you were already in deep shit why go stir up more trouble?" She looks at him, waiting for him to see reason. "She's stayed with us this long without any major mishaps; I think we can manage a few more weeks."

Neal sighs, hardly believing what he's hearing. "I hope your right, Emma. Or else we're both in over our heads." He jumps up into the car, throwing one last glance at the blonde. Emma breathes out a sigh, knowing how crazy she sounded, even to herself. But she also knew her judgment was in the right place. The vampire was trying her best to make peace, which was more than either of the hunters could say. It was time to put her two cents in on this case, show Regina that she could make an effort too.

* * *

Minutes later the group is packed into the Jeep, Neal behind the wheel with most of the weapons and the women in the back. Neal wasn't too happy with the arrangement but it was either this or have Regina drive, which the hunter just couldn't allow.

Emma couldn't necessarily say she was complaining about being squished against the vampire along with array of weapons and resources surrounding them, Regina's scent enclosed around the small space, which wasn't unpleasant at the least.

Emma awkwardly folds her hands into her lap and casts her gaze out the window, trying to force herself to look anywhere but the woman beside her. Shifting in her seat, she risks a glance at the brunette. Sunlight hits the side of her face, illuminating her flawless stone features. Emma notes how sunlight doesn't seem to bother the vampire, she wonders if all vampires have modernized from this ancient drawback as well or if it's just a Regina thing.

"Hey…"

Regina tears her gaze from the window to smirk at her. "Yes?"

Emma freezes, realizing she had absolutely no idea what to say. "Do you all look like this…?" she stammers.

She quirks an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She shifts in her seat, "Why are all vampires so..." Hard swallow. "Attractive?"

Struggling to hold down a laugh, Regina smiles. "I don't really know how it all began. A vampire's history isn't something you could easily find in a library." She smirks. "But if I can recall past the searing pain scorching throughout my body," Emma frowns. "The venom removes all blemishes from the skin, like a baby's. Except harder and colder."

"What about that?" The blonde gestures to the scar upon the vampires upper lip.

"This?" Her hand automatically reaches upward, "I received this mark just after I was turned."

Emma's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I'm not following. How can you get a scar after you've turned into a vampire?"

Regina hesitates a moment before opening her mouth to explain. But before her red lips can part Neal turns up the radio, blasting a loud, obnoxious song, nearly taking out both women's eardrums.

"Does he always do this?" Regina asks, having to raise her voice over the music.

"Occasionally. But the song is usually in better taste."

Regina chuckles, letting it die down. She looks over to the blonde beside her then leans in close to her ear. "Did you mean it?"

Trying her best not to flush Emma mutters, "Mean what?"

"What you told him," She nods to Neal banging his head to the music up front, "That you believed me."

Emma pauses, taken back by the sudden change of subject. "You heard that?"

"Vampire dear."

"Right. Yeah I did." Emma flushes, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Smiling softly, Regina shakes her head. "No, but a bit surprising. If I thought anyone were to see reasoning you would be last on my list." She smirks. "What made you change your mind?"

"Your speech." Emma shifts a little in her seat, their skin brushing gently against another. "I…could relate to it."

"How so?"

Emma bites her lip; unsure if this would be the most opportune time to share, "Um well, you know how you said you didn't have anyone to share the world with?" Regina nods silently. "It's like that for me too. I'm kind of alone."

Stunned, Regina blinks rapidly in awe. "But you have Neal…"

"Neal's my partner and he's great, but he doesn't really understand." Emma shrugs. "No one does really." Not for 13 years.

"I…." She hesitantly places a hand on her forearm. "I'm sorry." Emma meets her gaze with a soft smile.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but, I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to you. Just because I'm one of them doesn't mean I approve of their actions." She slowly lets her hand fall. "Being immortal has its downside. Everything I've seen over the past years can't be forgotten and I have an eternity to think about it. It's enough to drive anyone insane, knowing I can't go back and change anything. To make it better." Her voice saddens.

"Regina…" Emma watches her carefully, feeling oddly protective for the woman.

Quickly composing herself, Regina smiles. "But the past is the past I suppose. And if I keep this up your friend here will be my undoing." She grins, flicking her eyes to Neal's reflection staring into the rearview mirror. "He's extremely protective of you isn't he?"

"I guess. We're a team, we always have each others backs. And if you haven't noticed, he doesn't really like you."

Regina's eyes widen in mock surprise. "Oh? Well that's a shame. I so thought we could become the best of friends." She smirks. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like me?" Regina purses her lips to keep from smiling. "Am I charming enough for you?" she winks.

Despite her efforts Emma laughs, almost causing Neal to swerve off the road. He quickly turns down the music. "What's so funny back there?" his voice emits nothing but suspicion.

"Just having a bit of fun. Would you like to join us? How about a game of I Spy? Humans still play that right?" Regina smiles sweetly at him through the mirror, sliding ever so much closer to Emma.

Neal grinds his teeth together. "No I'm good. Hey, Emma do you want to come up and drive for a bit?" His voices emits nothing sort of desperation.

"I thought you wanted to have first drive?" The oblivious blonde asks. Neal groans as Regina chuckles beneath her hand. "What?" They both shake their heads.

"I would be more than happy to drive." Regina pipes up through her grin.

"Not a chance."

Regina shrugs, unfazed. "Fine." She sits back in her seat, pressing her arm against Emma's.

Both hunters' eyes widen. "Regina…what are you doing?" Emma whispers.

"Regina!? What happened to 'you don't have a name'!?" Neal screeches the Jeep to a halt in the middle of the forest road.

"She's obviously changed her mind. I find it refreshing that at least one of you has some sense rather than acting like a five-year-old child!" Regina growls, her chocolate eyes turning a fierce red.

"Regina…" Emma warns softly. At the sound of her voice the vampire's eyes immediately lose their fiery appeal.

Neal narrows his eyes at the exchange and begins to speak but a collective growl swallows his words. "Wha-what was that?" His large eyes grow larger as he looks out the window.

Nothing could be seen in the bushes flanking both sides of the roads, the start of a vast forest. But the group knew the animalistic growl they had heard wasn't their imagination.

"Stay quiet." Regina quickly shifts her stance making herself able to view out of all windows at once. "There's more than one." Her eyes narrow.

The growling starts up again, louder and more menacing than before. A sharp bark rings across the road and the bushes rustle, uncovering a mangy, hairless dog with elongated feet and pointed claws. At the sight of it Regina bares her teeth, gripping the armrest tightly.

Emma's eyes widen as she meets Neal's gaze in the rearview mirror. "What are they?" She whispers.

"Laelaps. Greek mythology states that once it has a target in sight it doesn't stop hunting until caught." Her voice turns icy as she continues. "And how fortunate for us to have stumbled into their path." More of the mutant dogs begin to emerge from the bushes, their unsettling sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Is there any way to kill them?" Neal pipes up, eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

Regina shrugs, unconsciously leaning in front of Emma. "Not that I know of. Perhaps our weapons at hand could fend or maybe even scare them off. But either way we'll have to fight our way through this." She sighs, keeping her eyes locked on the mutant pack.

Emma's eyebrows furrow, taking in the present situation. Scanning the now dog scattered road she turns to Regina.

"Kiss me."

Both vampire and human turn to her in bewilderment and shock. "What!?"

Keeping her eyes trained on Regina, Emma huffs. "Kiss me. Or…bite me whichever one gives you energy." She searches her eyes. "You do drink…blood right?"

Regina blinks in understanding. "Yes, but I don't need it-"

"To help fight off an entire pack of hell dogs or whatever they are, yes you do."

Regina sighs; sure she wouldn't be able to talk the stubborn blonde out of it. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just….don't take too much." She bites her lip, slightly re-thinking her decision. Regina stares at her, unmoving. "Well, go on."

Neal's face flushes. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, she needs her strength up too." Emma looks to him sharply. "She's our top priority or have you forgotten that?" She swallows thickly, focusing back on the vampire . "Hurry, they're getting closer."

Blinking, Regina leans into the blonde, inhaling her scent. She gingerly places a hand onto her thigh as she slides closer, ghosting her lips over soft skin. The vampires eyes flutter close, parting her lips to place a light kiss above the blondes' pressure point.

"You might feel a slight pinch." She whispers before enclosing her lips onto her neck, sucking lightly. Emma gasps quietly at the sensation; it didn't feel like what she'd expected, the sharp pain and drainage. The actual process was gentler, much like she was receiving a hickey. She shivers at feeling of Regina's tongue swiping gently over her skin, her fingers beginning to curl and uncurl in light arousal.

The vampire scoots closer, her grip on the blondes' thigh tightening as her lips continue to suck. Emma swallows down a moan, overly aware of Neal's piercing gaze burning into the rearview mirror. Time seems to slow down within itself; Neal's stare, the Laelaps circling the Jeep, Regina's hand inching its way up Emma's thigh.

In one sudden motion the pressure on Emma's thigh has disappeared along with the sensual sensation against her neck.

Licking her lips, Regina puts as much of a respectable distance in the cramped backseat between them, her eyes wide. They stare at another for a moment, chests rising and falling in unison.

"Thank you." Regina breathes out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Regaining her voice after a beat Emma nods. "You're welcome." The car turns silent, only the light patter of dog paws outside fill the air. Emma glances to a red-faced Neal. "We-we should hurry." She looks back to Regina, "You okay?"

She nods. "I'm fine. Did I…did I take too much?"

The huntress begins to unconsciously rub her neck. "No, I don't think so. I feel fine." She moistens her suddenly dry lips. "You ready Neal?" He nods. "Then let's go."

The team grabs the deadliest looking weapons, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The dogs growling echoes in their ears, Regina's sensitive lobes were less than comfortable from the sound. Cautiously they move as one, hoping to drive the dogs back into the shrouded forest surrounding them. But their plan didn't seem to be catching on with the pack, the animals snap at them, making the group shuffle back to the Jeep every few feet.

"This isn't working. We need to rush at them." Neal whispers.

Keeping her gaze locked on a pair of mythical mutts, Emma shakes her head. "No, that's too risky, we're completely outnumbered." She risks a glance to her right to Regina, "Any ideas?"

Regina pauses, clutching her rifle tightly. "I could distract them while you two get away." She chews on her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I'm in." Neal's voice noticeably octaves a much cheerful tone. The pack emits a bone-chilling growl at the sound. He flinches.

But Emma didn't like the sound of this plan. "Then how will you get back to us?" Regina doesn't reply. "No, we just started this mission and you're who I'm protecting." One of the dogs in front of her bares its teeth. "We're sticking this out together." Neal rolls his eyes.

"Fine." Shouldering her gun strap to the side, Regina takes a step forward. The pack immediately backs away from her. "But we do this my way." She fans out her hand, a ball of fire sparking from her palm.

Emma's eyes widen. "No, that's too dangerous." Her concerned eyes flick between the dogs to Regina.

"For you maybe, but for me," She juts her palm forward and steady stream of fire bursts towards the dogs, making them whelp and scramble for safety. "This is child's play." She grins.

"Regina!" Emma tries to take a step forward but the dogs surrounding her bark furiously, forcing her back. "Don't do anything stupid."

The vampire glances back at her, lifting an eyebrow. She tosses a fireball at the pair, igniting them instantly. They race around in circles trying to extinguish their flaming tails.

"With you two stupidity just seems to follow." She offers a hand out to the slightly impressed blonde. "More him than you." She nods to Neal, who is trying to ward a trio of mutts with his crossbow. She and Emma exchange a glance. "Do I really have to save him?"

Emma smirks, still wary of the dogs stumbling around behind them. "Yes, we'll need him." He lets out a scream and she cringes, "Eventually."

Sighing, Regina flicks her wrist to shoot a flame at the dogs. Neal watches, wide-eyed as they yelp and run into the forest. "You're welcome." Regina smirks, turning to fend off what's left of the pack.

Running a shaky hand through his hair Neal stumbles his way to Emma. "I don't think a confidence boost is really what she needs right now." He mutters.

Emma smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you owe her. She could've missed the dogs and just burned you."

"Yeah, right." He mutters. The pair watches as Regina almost lazily shoots flames at the pack, dogs stumble back into the trees rapidly, nearly stepping on another to get away from the flames. "Now I think she's just showing off to look good." Neal grumbles, not liking the way his partner was watching the vampire.

"Maybe." Emma bites her lip. "But it's working."

"Emma, you can't be serious. She's a vampire for Gods sake."

"I know what she is." She reluctantly turns her gaze from Regina. "That doesn't mean I can't admire her skills. If it wasn't for her we'd both be dead."

Neal huffs out a breath, leaning against the Jeep. "Just don't let your schoolgirl crush go to your head."

Emma's eyebrows rise up. "Schoolgirl crush? Is that what you think this is?" She frowns, turning to face him. "I'm just doing my job, but unlike you I can set my differences aside. What's your problem with her anyway?"

His face flushes. "I just don't like the way she looks at you."

"The way she-? What the hell are you talking about Neal?"

A menacing growl forces Neal's mouth back shut. They turn to see a large, raven black dog glaring at them with the reddest eyes either had ever seen.

"I'm almost positive that isn't a Laelaps." Neal whispers. Emma shakes her head in agreement. "Get behind me."

"No, I'm sure if we move we're dead." Emma whispers back. Her blood freezes as she realizes that Regina was oblivious to this new threat, completely wrapped up in torching the Laelaps. The odd new mutt seemed to come to come to this conclusion as well, turning its bloody gaze to the vampire. Drool drips from its mouth as it tenses itself into a leap. "Regina!" Emma races out to grab the brunette just as, in a panic, Neal fires his crossbow.

Regina turns, eyes wide, to see the arrow slide against Emma's waist, piercing her skin before hitting the hound in the neck. The last of the pack scurries at the sight of the midnight dog and Emma hitting the ground simultaneously.

"Emma!" Human and immortal shouts, racing to her side.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Regina's gazes down at the blonde in a panic.

"I was aiming for the black…dog…thing! How was I suppose to know she was going to run to you!?"

Regina groans in frustration, gently flipping Emma onto her unwounded side. She whimpers in pain, tightening her hold around her wound. "Emma, I'm going to need you to move your hand, okay?" Regina speaks softly, as if talking to a small child with a scraped knee. She slowly intertwines their fingers and pulls Emma's hand away.

Blood flows from her waist evenly, a large gash peeking out from the tear in her shirt. Regina's soft brown eyes assess it carefully, pulling back the cloth covering it. "It's not as bad as I thought. She's lucky; if you had shot any closer we'd be pulling that arrow right out of her." She tosses Neal a sour look.

He returns it evenly. "If you had been paying attention she wouldn't have had the insane notion to go save you." He grumbles.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit preoccupied saving your ass!" She snaps back. "I knew I should have left you for the dogs." She mutters.

Neal grinds his teeth together, ready to rant, but Emma coughs, causing them both to quickly focus back on her. "Guys…..don't fight the dogs might come back…" She whispers.

"Emma, try not to speak, alright?" Regina's voice turns back to the soothing tone. "Can you move?"

Emma nods and begins to slide her torso upward but quickly hisses in pain. Neal and Regina's hands instantly fly out in assistance. "I'm fine, it just hurts." She looks up to Regina, who stares back intensely. "You shouldn't be here."

"What?"

"The blood. Doesn't it bother you?" Emma coughs again.

"No, not since you allowed me to ah..taste you…" Regina feels her face heat up and Emma takes note of the action.

She lightly touches her cheek. "You're doing that weird warm thing again." She smirks.

Regina slides her hand away. "It tends to do that at times, as I've told you." Glancing at Neal, she clears her throat. "Now be honest, how much pain are you in?"

Emma's eyebrows furrow. "Not that much as along as I don't move too quickly."

Regina huffs out a breath. "Then it's safe to relocate you." Looking to Neal, she stands. "You might want to move."

He frowns. "Why?"

"I don't want you to be in the way when I pick her up."

"What? No, no way am I letting you pick her up in this condition. Or in any condition." He stands as well, fingers curled into fists.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Do you want her to get well or not?" He nods. "Then move." Before he could protest, the vampire squats down and in one swift motion, scoops Emma into her arms.

Blinking rapidly, Emma looks up at her. "Wow, I-I don't think this is necessary, Regina…" But in truth, she felt perfectly content in the woman's arms.

Regina smirks down at her. "Relax; I'm not carrying you over the threshold. But I hardly think you're in any condition to be walking, no matter how short the distance." She carefully sets the huntress down on the hood of the Jeep, grabs the first aid kit from the trunk, then swiftly returns in front of the slightly dazed blonde. "Neal, why don't you go pretend to be useful and gather some firewood?" Regina orders, keeping her eyes on Emma.

Grumbling, Neal shoulders a rifle and walks into the forest, keeping his eyes out for any threats.

"If I didn't have to deal with it, I would think your banter would be comical." Emma smirks.

"One of the perks of traveling with a vampire." Regina smiles then allows her features to harden in concentration. "He nicked you pretty well but it's nothing I can't take care of."

"Does turning into a vampire come with a P.H.D?"

The brunette chuckles. "Sadly, no. But I do know a thing or two about patching someone up." She flicks her eyes to Emma's briefly. "You're going to have to remove your shirt." She bashfully admits.

Feeling herself turn red Emma bows her head. "Oh. I'm…going to need some help." Her cheeks heat up further. "With my waist and all…."

"Right, of course." Regina quickly takes the hem of her shirt and lifts it carefully over her head Casting it aside, her eyes sweep over the blondes torso. "Did I hurt you?" Emma shakes her head, trying not to feel self-conscious. "Good. Ah…now the wound." Feeling a bit flustered Regina gently places a hand on Emma's side "Does it hurt when I touch the skin surrounding it?" she asks softly.

"No…" The blonde keeps her head bowed as the vampire gently slides her fingers up her skin. She waits for the pressure against her wound but instead feels fingers slide around her chin, forcing her gaze upward.

"Keep your head up. Your hair is getting in the way." Regina explains, brown eyes now matching the blue they were staring into. She quickly drops her chin and focuses back on her task at hand.

"Why do your eyes do that?"

Regina sighs, straightening to face the blondes gaze once more. "They reflect what I'm feeling." She begins to bend back down, reaching into the first aid kit when Emma wraps her fingers around her arm. "Emma, you're hurt. If I don't act soon it'll get…" Her voice trails off at the sight of Emma staring up at her. Her hair frames around her face, the sun illuminating around it like a halo, making her look purely gorgeous. "Infected…" She breathes out.

Emma's bright blue eyes shine brighter as her grip on Regina slowly loosens. "What are you feeling now?" She inquires, honestly intrigued.

"I um," Regina blinks rapidly knowing her kaleidoscope eyes would reveal any emotion that might be sweeping through her baffled mind at the moment. She looks away, thankful her hair was creating a thin barrier, giving her time to rein in any confusing feelings. Looking back to the curious blonde she hardens her stare. "I feel like you're trying to distract me so you won't have to get any stitches." She pulls her arm from Emma's grasp and reaches over to the first aid kit.

"Regina…" Emma pouts. "Can't you ever give me a straight answer?"

Pulling the needle and thread through her skin, Regina sighs, flicking her eyes to Emma's briefly. "No."

Emma groans then flinches. "Why not?"

"Because this is not the time or place to have a Q&A session."

"This is the perfect place. We're both here and not completely preoccupied. For Gods sake Regina, you're three inches away from my face!" she huffs. "I just want to figure you out."

Regina pauses. "Figure me out?" Her eyebrows rise. "Well that's different…." She mutters. "Then again, you're different." Teeth begin to chew thoughtfully on her lower lip.

"How am I different?" Emma's heart flutters at the thought of finally getting somewhere with the closed-off woman.

Regina hesitates before putting the equipment aside. "Did you know I had gone to three other hunters before finding you?" Apparently the blonde did not, according to the wide-eyed expression on her face. "They took one look at me and kicked me out. I never even got a chance to tell them what I was there for. When I saw how you reacted once I entered the room I prepared myself for yet another ignorant mortal who wouldn't give me a second thought because of what I was. But…" She meets her gaze intently, "You didn't send me away." A small smile flits across her lips.

"No human has ever given me a chance before. But here we are, you wounded from trying to protect me…" She searches her eyes thoughtfully. "Thank you for that by the way." They smile shyly at another. "Why is it that whatever seems to happen to you is partly my fault?" Regina asks quietly, letting her smile fade.

Emma's eyebrows pull together, "This isn't your fault. You were protecting us so it's only fair that I protect you. I mean, that's my job." She hesitates a moment before slowly lifting her arm to touch Regina's cheek. "I've always had this urge to help the helpless. I could have just met you on the forest road but I would have done the same thing I did today."

Using every ounce of strength not to lean against Emma's hand, Regina gazes down at her silently. She had never come across a human who would risk their life for her -or any vampire. But apparently there was someone crazy enough to do so and she was lucky enough to be the one to stumble across such an attractive good fortune.

"You're doing that warm skin thing again." Emma whispers, pressing her fingers closer to the vampires' skin. "Are you going to tell me how that works?"

Regina could feel the heat of both her skin and Emma's hand against her cheek. Averting her eyes from the blonde, she slowly removes her hand back to her side. "No." She softly responds, turning her gaze down at the hood of the car.

Swallowing down a groan, Emma sighs. "Why not?"

Regina struggles to pull her focus back up to her. "Your side is bleeding." She quickly begins to work intently on her wound.

Emma watches her carefully as she works. "How long have you been alone?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, I'm just assuming you're alone. From how you act, all closed-off and sullen whenever someone tries to get to know you." She shifts her position atop the hood. "Your guard is always up."

Eyeing flashing, Regina looks back to the huntress. "I find it difficult to put my guard down, seeing as my own clan wants me dead." She snaps. "I am not alone. I always had my clan, ever since I was turned. And eventually I had…him." Her voice softens.

A flash of jealousy at the vampires tone slices through Emma. "Right." She mutters, lowering her gaze. "What's his name anyway?" She looks back up to see Regina shaking her head.

"Names have power. If they ever found out his name, they would track him down in seconds." Her skin visibly pales with fear. "Then they would have no trouble coming for me." She glances at a terribly confused Emma. "It's a bit difficult to explain but overall a vampire thing." She shrugs.

Emma nods, her hair tumbling in front of her face. "It's hard to keep up with what's a common vampire trait or a Regina thing." She mutters, making a mental note of the new information.

Regina's eyebrows furrow. "A….Regina thing?"

Peeking up at the brunette through her curtain of hair Emma flushes. "Oh. Um, yeah it's what I call those little weird traits you have that no other vampire seems to have." She shrugs.

"What a scientific name you've thought up for it." She smirks. "'Regina thing'."

Emma rolls her eyes as she slides her shirt slowly back over her head. "It's the best I can do." She unconsciously begins to rub her side, forgetting momentarily of her wound.

Regina reaches out to stop her. "For an experienced hunter you certainly have a tendency to get into trouble quickly." She smiles softly at her. "It's like watching a child."

"Gee thanks." She ducks her head further, allowing hair to fall over her pink face.

Regina resents the golden locks in that moment, wishing the woman would look back up at her. "I didn't mean it in a rude manner. A lot of people love children." She bites her lip, feeling as if she'd made it worst. She was out of her element trying to comfort a human. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Emma shrugs. "I'm not upset. I've heard worse." She starts her rub her side again but quickly stops herself.

Unsure how to proceed, Regina reaches out for her but quickly pulls back. "I'm sorry." Emma shrugs again. They keep this position for a long moment, Emma staring at the ground, Regina staring at Emma. Gathering up her courage, Regina gently pushes back the golden locks, tucking them behind a shocked Emma's ears. "For what it's worth, I'm sure they were assholes with no future." She smiles softly; happy to see the blondes face again.

Returning the smile Emma meets her gaze. "Close. They were my foster brothers."

Oh. Regina hadn't been expecting to hear that. "I'm sorry, I had no idea…."

"I know. Most people don't. But it wasn't as bad as you would think, not every family is horrible." Her voice grows soft. "I just had a tendency to be put in the worst ones. After the first…" She pauses and clears her throat.

Wanting to comfort the obviously hurting woman Regina quickly changes the subject. "Do you ever think about curling your hair?"

"What?" Emma's eyes grow round.

"Your hair. Have you ever thought of curling it?" She takes a strand and wraps it around her finger. "It would look pretty."

"No. I have to move around a lot so hair isn't my top priority." She watches the strand twine and untwine around the woman's slender finger. "Why?"

Regina shrugs. "Just curious." She glances out at the forest. "Your friend's been gone for a while."

In all honesty, Emma had completely forgotten that she even had a partner. "Should we go look for him?"

"No. That would only create more chaos if he returns and finds us both gone. Not to mention he would blame me for trying to seduce you away." She smirks.

Emma chuckles. "True. But I don't like the thought of him out there alone. Especially with things like that walking around." She looks over to the black dog still lying lifeless a few feet away. "Do you know what it is?"

Regina looks at it for a moment then shakes her head. "I've never seen one before. But I do hope it was just lost in the area."

"Is the big bad vampire scared?" Emma grins.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Not for my safety as much as yours. I'd rather not have you as my patient again. You're awfully squirmy." She smirks.

"I'm a model patient. I can't help it if I don't like needles." She swings her legs in a childlike manner. "Do I get a lollipop after this, Doctor 'Gina?"

Regina chuckles. "No. But if your friend comes back in one piece with the firewood I can go hunt. Which means you get dinner."

Emma's eyes widen. "You're going to hunt for our food?" Regina nods. "Can I come?"

Huffing out a breath, Neal staggers out the forest, an armful of logs in his possession. Quickly sidestepping the dog, he drops the pile in the middle of the road. "I got the wood." He breathes out heavily.

"So I can see." Regina grins at his staggered breaths. "You actually managed to carry quite a bit, good job." She claps him on the back, causing him to stumble forward. Stifling a laugh, she looks back to Emma. "And to answer your question: No."

Emma and Neal groan in unison. "Why!?"

"Because you're injured and will become a liability for me, which later will turn into a meal for whatever is out there." Regina points to the darkening trees.

Neal places a hand onto the Jeep, resenting the vampire more and more. "Why would you want to go with her?"

"I've never seen a vampire hunt before." Emma explains.

"Nor will you ever. It's too dangerous for you to stand close while I hunt." Regina chews on her lip. "I tend to get…carried away."

That only made Emma's will to go increasingly stronger. "Please?" She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Why she choose the route of action, she had no idea. In fact she was sure Regina would just roll her eyes and walk into the woods alone.

Instead Regina rolls her eyes and holds out a hand. "Come along." Neal's eyes bulged at the sight of their fingers intertwining.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He begins to walk after them. "I mean, the vampire already said it's too dangerous and I'm sure it's not even that intriguing to watch." His tone turns pleading. "Why don't you just stay here and we can hang out?"

Regina pauses, turning to smirk at his frazzled state. "If you want to join us Neal, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait your turn." She pulls Emma closer to her side. "It's actually quite the experience." She winks at him before continuing her way to the forest.

Neal sighs, giving up. "I'll just get started on the fire." He reluctantly makes his way back to the pile of wood. Gazing out at the pair just as they disappear into the trees he huffs and looks over to the still black dog, sighing. "Guess it's just you and me."

* * *

The unlikely pair makes their way deep into the forest, Emma leaning on Regina to avoid any of the stitches to come a loose. They travel silently, both still in a bit of awe at the agreement for this trip. Regina was completely baffled as to how or why a simple gesture of hair tucking could melt her heart and break down her walls.

Regina's muddled thoughts are interrupted when Emma stumbles over a fallen branch, nearly taking them both down. "Could you be a bit more careful?" She snaps.

"Sorry…but we don't all have super senses."

Regina rolls her eyes, coming to a stop. "I knew you shouldn't have come along." She mutters. "Apparently this is only way I'll ever get anything done…" Sighing, she meets Emma gaze irritatedly. "Get on my back."

As expected, Emma's eyebrows rise. "Wait, what?"

"Get on my back and I'll carry you until we find something suitable to eat."

Emma's lips twitch. "How very Edward Cullen of you."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'd like to think I'm a bit more practical than a sparkling vampire. And I'd have better taste in women." She appraises the woman in front of her. "So Miss Swan, you have two choices; either wait here or climb on."

It was a painfully easy decision. Emma adjusts her stance before hopping onto the vampires back. Her arms wrap around her neck as the brunette slides her hands onto her thighs.

"I'm not too heavy?" Emma asks, trying to decide where to rest her head.

"Emma, I've carried people three times your size. You're incredibly light." She starts to move forward at a brisk pace. "You might want to hold on tightly." Emma wastes no time to press her body closer to Regina's, gripping her at waist with her thighs. Clearing her throat and hopefully her mind, Regina begins to jog through the trees.

Breaking into a sprint, the pair flies through the forest, pausing only to make sure Emma hadn't tumbled off along the way. The feeling of absolute freedom pulses through Emma's veins as she clings to Regina past a blur of green and black. She wonders if this is how it usually looks for the vampire, everything moving at such a fast pace that when told to slow down it becomes infuriating. She assumes Regina isn't one to slow down often.

Coming to a stop, Regina slides Emma off her back, the mortal's chest rising and falling from adrenaline.

"That was…new." She huffs.

Regina smirks as she scans the area intensely. "Not your idea of fun?"

"No, don't get me wrong that was awesome. I'm just not use to moving at those speeds." She rests her head against a nearby tree to catch her breath. As she holds her stomach while taking in deep breaths she feels a sticky substance clinging to the fabric. Glancing down at it she sighs. "The stitches came a loose."

Regina whirls to face her, eyes zeroing in on the blood soaking through Emma's shirt. "See? You just don't listen, I told you you should've come." She sighs. "Take your shirt off again." After Emma does so she moves in to look at the fresh wound. "I suppose stitches won't hold it, plus there's the trip back…" She mutters to herself. "I guess I'll have to."

Unable to stand being left in the dark any longer, Emma pipes up. "You'll have to what?"

Regina purses her lips at the woman, irritated that she couldn't seem to follow directions. "I'm going to have to perform a vampire healing."

"Which is…?"

Regina licks her lips as she takes in the blonde. "I'm going to have to directly touch the wound." Emma still looked adorably lost. "If you can recall how I receive my form of power…"

That rang a bell in the blondes head. "Oh. Oh! Then do it." She offers her torso to the woman.

"No. It's a bit more complicated than that. I wouldn't kiss the wound itself." She bites her lip lightly.

Emma's mouth forms a perfect 'O' once she realizes how this works. She clears her throat and straightens herself up against the tree. "Then do it." She repeats, sounding more confident that she felt. "We have hunting to get to."

Regina rolls her eyes but gingerly places her hands onto Emma's waist, applying light pressure onto the wound. "Try to not move too much, it can only work if I keep direct contact on the wound." Emma nods, tensing herself for the kiss.

As they lean in, it occurs to her that since the woman arrived she seemed to be having some kind of physical contact with her, it was a bit odd to think that just weeks earlier the very idea of kissing a vampire would have been utterly repulsive, but now she felt a bit…anticipated at the thought of red stained lips against hers.

Their eyes flutter close as lips softly make contact, Emma's hands hover over the woman's body before resting on her waist. She was wary of the effects this kiss might have on her, the vampires' powers were still unfamiliar territory and she couldn't afford to lose control.

But Regina was making it extremely difficult. Unsure if it was professional or otherwise Emma couldn't exactly say she was protesting when she feels the brunettes tongue slide into her mouth, tasting a light mixture of apples and lilac. Emma leans back against the tree, pressing Regina closer to her, her mind becoming foggier by the minute. She slides her hands up the vampires' body at an infuriatingly slow pace.

At least that's how it felt to Regina. The vampire knew it was dangerous to be enjoying herself so much, she had to concentrate. But those damn hands caressing her body so perfectly….She curses mentally, reminding herself that she had a task at hand. Using every ounce of willpower she possessed, she blocks out the burning sensation between her thighs and the maddening urge to toss aside the black bra creating a thin barrier between them. She channels her power to focus only on the hunters' waist, feel the gash begin to close and the blood to evaporate.

She had almost gained complete control of the process when a sensual clutch much too close to her upper chest causes her to release a soft moan. Her breathing turns uneven as hands slide slowly upward, beginning to enclose around her breasts. Gasping, she quickly takes ahold of Emma's wrists and holds them a respectable distance from her chest. Her eyes pop open to see Emma slowly meeting her gaze.

The blondes' eyes shift from her shackled wrists to Regina's body. Her skin fades into a soft pink once she realized what had occurred.

"Sorry…."

"It's fine." Regina quickly interjects, feeling her skin heat up as well. She releases her grip from the blushing blondes' wrists. "How is your side feeling?"

Emma glances down at her exposed torso, feeling oddly self-conscious. "It's fine. I guess your healing works." In more ways than one. "Thank you."

Eyeing her work, Regina nods. "You're welcome. Glad you're feeling well." Her eyes pass over her chest then swiftly move to the leafy background behind the woman. "Might we hunt now?"

Emma nods, chewing on her lower lip. "Uh, yeah. Go ahead." Gesturing out to the vast forest, she lifts her left foot, resting it on the tree trunk and folds her arms across her chest.

Regina doesn't move, keeping her stare steadily on Emma. They hold another's gaze for what seems like an eternity. Flicking her eyes up and down the blondes stature Regina's lips twitch slightly. "You do realize you can put your shirt back on?"

Re-dressing was the last thought on Emma's mind, but she wasn't about to let the vampire in on that. "Yes. I don't feel like putting it back on." She replies stubbornly, adjusting her arms beneath her breasts. "So go hunt, I'm not going anywhere."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Fine." She turns around to scan the area for any signs of life nearby. Her eyes zero in on a trio of rabbits sitting in a patch of grass some distance away. "Try not to forget to put it back on before we leave." She smirks at her over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you would enjoy that." The huntress counters, flushing.

Regina adjusts her stance into a low crouch, eyes locked on her prey. "Perhaps I would." She mutters before shooting off towards the rabbits in a silent sprint. Emma's eyes widen, not expecting the vampire to be so graceful.

She leans off her tree trying to get a better look at the blur of brown flying through the trees. Knowing better than to follow her, Emma cranes her neck to peek around a large oak blocking Regina's acrobatic leap into the air, landing on the branch of a tree.

Shaking her head clear, Emma quickly scoops up her shirt and tugs it over her head just in time to see Regina zig zag her way just above the rabbits, crouching down against the branch.

Emma's breathing picks up as she anxiously watches both Regina and the rabbits. Seemingly oblivious, the furry family hops from one patch of sweet flowers to another, unaware that their death was looming ominously overhead.

Emma locks her eyes onto Regina, praying she wouldn't be detected by not only the rabbits but any other creatures lurking nearby. With her heart pounding in her ears, she clutches onto the bark of the tree, reminding herself that Regina was fine and even in danger could handle herself.

But the feeling of protectiveness hovered over Emma's head like a storm cloud, she wished the woman would hurry and kill the rabbits already so she return safely back to their tree. Regina however, was taking her sweet time circling her prey, multicolored eyes fading from midnight black to soft brown and back again.

She tenses herself in the tree, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting family of four. Her thoughts idly wander to Emma back at their tree, wondering if she could see her from this angle. She wondered if the blonde found this appealing or repulsive. With a quick shake of her head she reminds herself that she doesn't care what the blonde thinks.

But did she still have her shirt off? Regina silently prays the answer is yes as she gracefully leaps from the tree, hitting the ground on all fours. The rabbits had frozen in fear, muscling tensing to flee. But Regina was faster, swiping out for two of the rabbits and magically binding the others.

Though none of the rabbits were dead just yet, all were in a critical state. Grinning, Regina scoops them up by their ears and starts back to Emma, traveling by tree just for fun. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time, almost like a child. She realizes it's because she had an audience to show off for, hunting alone was never as much of an enjoyable experience.

With their tree in her line of sight Regina slows to a light jog. Emma was standing right where she'd left her, shirt back on, despite her slight disappointment. Regina drops the rabbits and smiles.

"I see we're all in one piece."

Tugging at her shirt, Emma smirks. "More or less." Her eyes casually appraise Regina, making note of any injuries. She breathes out in silent relief when not having found any.

"Are you done examining me?" Regina flips her hair from her face, smirking at the pink blonde.

Emma nods bashfully. "I thought you were going fall off the tree or something…" She bashfully admits.

"Well I didn't. But thank you for worrying." She adds this to the rapidly growing mental list of things Emma Swan does/feels that no human has ever done/felt towards her. "We should get back." She adds softly.

Emma nods. "Neal is probably tripping over himself in worry over us."

"Over you." Regina corrects, holding out a hand to help the woman onto her back as she tosses up the rabbits. "I thought we had established that he doesn't like me."

Wrapping her arms tightly over her shoulders, Emma grins. "Not now, but this mission is still young." She finds a comfortable position. "Maybe he'll end up feeling the same way I do."

Despite her best efforts, Regina's heart flutters. "And just how do you feel?"

Emma chews on her bottom lip. "Well I don't hate you."

"Only a few more stages to go until you confess undying love." Regina teases, starting off into a slow sprint.

Emma laughs, gripping their dinner tightly. "We'll just see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina silently stares across the flames at the pair of humans munching on the now roasted rabbits. They laugh at something Neal whispers into Emma's ear, causing Regina to cast her gaze up at the starlit sky.

She knew it wasn't jealousy coursing through her veins; she wasn't petty enough for that. But their friendship would eventually grow into something much more intense and when that time comes there would be nothing she could do about it. Why would Emma choose her over the man she's worked with for years? Why should she even be considered an option?

Regina had decided to stop lying to herself. She wanted the woman, badly, but she still wasn't sure if it was a sexual or romantic connection. Flicking her eyes back to the flames she discreetly watches the blonde, chewing on her bottom lip. The vampire just couldn't place how she'd found the woman so appealing in a short amount of time, especially since they'd had such a shaky start.

There was only one human worth Regina's heart and even then it took her some time to completely open up to him. She huffs, causing the fire to shudder away from her breath.

Emma Swan. Monster Hunter. A mortal. Completely forbidden for her to even be breathing the same air as her, let alone swapping spit every few days. Regina couldn't possibly allow this to continue, she had to rein in her emotions and focus on the main priority, keeping him safe. And a blonde, charismatic human wasn't going to distract her. No matter how attractive…or how toned her body is.

Regina clears her throat, shoving any and all thoughts of Emma out of her mind. The woman herself decides to glance to across the fire in this moment, locking eyes with the frazzled vampire. She offers a small smile, tucking a loose strand of long hair behind her ear.

Slightly surprised, Regina returns it briefly, casting her head down at the cold soil, praying the huntress wouldn't come over. The last thing one needs while trying to block out someone from your mind was that very person sitting extremely close to you, looking utterly adorable wrapped in a woolen blanket.

Thankfully, Emma didn't move from her seat against the hood of the Jeep. Frowning slightly, she turns back to Neal, noticeably less animated with the conversation. Regina peeks up at her through long lashes, feeling a bit like a lovesick teenager. She stands and turns for the trees, thinking that a walk might help clear her muddled mind.

"Where are you going?"

Regina slowly turns to see Emma staring after her, Neal looking mildly annoyed a few paces behind. "For a walk." The vampire replies briskly.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Emma sighs, "Just answer the question, Regina."

"Do we have a bedtime on this mission?" Regina tilts her head to the side, smirking at Neal's agitated expression. Emma just rolls her eyes. "I'm assuming that would be a no." Regina begins to turn away, knowing the blonde won't let her leave without a proper explanation. Her judgment proved correct when she felt a hand enclose around her wrist. "Miss Swan, I would appreciate it immensely if you would release my hand."

Emma doesn't move, tightening her grip. "Regina, it's been a long day and I really don't feel like dealing with your bullshit right now. So just make things easier on both of us and answer the question."

Sighing, Regina meets her stare. "The smoke is suffocating me, I need to move away into fresher air." She explains robotically, making up her excuse on the spot. "Unlike you both," Her eyes flick to Neal, "I don't need a fire. So if you'll excuse me…." She tugs at Emma's hand, trying to break free of the woman.

"I'm coming with you."

"Not necessary." Neal and Regina scold. They exchange an unsatisfactory glance, quickly looking back to Emma. "I don't need a bodyguard." Regina continues.

Emma frowns. "Then why did you come to us for help?"

"I came to protect the mortal I love. I care for his safety only, if they catch me so be it." Regina hopes her clan wouldn't track her down with Emma still by her side; she inwardly cringes at the thought.

"Don't say that." Emma whispers, sounding honestly concerned for the vampire. "You don't have to die for him." She frowns. "You're not dying for him." What was so great about this guy anyway? What made him so special to earn a vampires love?

Regina releases a shaky breath, "What makes you so sure?" Chocolate eyes search pools of blue.

Emma locks her gaze with the brunette. "Because I won't allow it." Her voice grows soft.

Heart fluttering, Regina breaks their gaze. Dammit. The woman just keeps finding ways to catch her off guard with something completely, unnecessarily cute. She tugs at her wrist again, needing to desperately get away from the blonde before her emotions get the best of her.

"Emma, let me go…" She mutters.

Dropping her gaze to her fingers circled around the vampires' slender wrist Emma shakes her head. "I told you I'm coming with you. So I guess we're taking a walk."

"Emma…."

"No. I'm not letting you out in that forest alone. I wouldn't care if you were a fucking giant; you're still under my protection." She forces their gazes to lock together. "I'm going with you." Her tone rings out with a note of finality.

Eyes widening, Regina gives up. "Fine. But if you get killed it's on you."

Neal steps up then, eyes narrowed. "I'm coming too."

Emma turns to him. "Someone has to watch the Jeep, Neal. But if you'd rather go with Regina, I could stay…"

"No!" Hunter and vampire shout simultaneously, almost too quickly. Neal composes himself, clearing his throat. "Um, no that's fine. Go ahead. But if you're not back in thirty minutes I'm coming after you." His hard stare bores into Regina, who returns in evenly, eyes burning into a fierce red.

"Ok…." Emma flicks her eyes between the two. Turning back to Regina she smiles lightly. "Then let's get started." She slowly releases her grip around the brunettes' wrist.

Regina rolls her eyes but starts back towards the forest. "I promise to have her back in one piece." She calls over her shoulder, looking to Emma with a devilish smirk. "Since you have a curfew we'll have to cut our fun short." She tosses Neal a grin, eyes flashing. "Pity."

Neal balls his hands into fists, vibrating with rage. "Don't you even think about touching her…"

"Who said anything about touching?" Regina tilts her head playfully to the side. "Tasting is much more fun." She chuckles at the sight of Neal's reddening face.

"Guys stop it." Emma scolds, feeling her face flush nonetheless. Tasting…. "We should go before it gets too dark." Quickly pushing Regina towards the trees, she calls back reassuringly. "Neal, don't let her words go to your head, okay?" Once shrouded by the thick brush Emma allows herself to chuckle. "I swear you're going to give him a heart attack one day."

Regina smirks. "He shouldn't be so sensitive. I told you he was protective of you." She slows her pace, letting the huntress catch up to her side.

"We look out for each other. He's like my brother."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Emma looks to the woman curiously. "Why not?"

Shrugging, Regina keeps her eyes ahead. "I just don't think that's how he would label your relationship." Emma's eyebrows furrow, making Regina chuckle. "I suppose it's a good thing you're blind to it."

"Blind to what?"

Regina pauses, giving the blonde her undivided attention. "How much of an impact you have on people." She admits quietly. "I'm assuming you're like this with others of your kind." God, she hoped so.

"Like what?"

"Surely you're not really this ignorant? You have this…way of making people feel like they…" She bows her head in light embarrassment. "Like they don't have to be alone." Emma's eyes widen. "At least, that's what I'm getting from your friend."

"Me? No, I think you're wrong." How could she possibly make others feel less alone when she was lost herself?

Regina shakes her head. "No, it's there. I can tell. I guess it's just a…'Regina thing'." She smiles. "Just like your gift is an 'Emma…thing'."

Emma smiles. "I don't have a gift. And if I did, making people feel less alone would definitely not be it." She shrugs. "I just don't judge people for who they are on the outside."

"Maybe that's it then." Regina watches her quietly. It made sense. Everyone had always taken one look at what she was on the outside and come to the conclusion that the inside wasn't worth their time. Until Emma Swan came along and cracked her wide open.

"For a human you're incredibly complex." She mutters. "You have layers you're not afraid to expose. Especially in front of someone like me, that would next to impossible for a common mortal." Her eyes slowly sweep over Emma's stature.

"I thought we had established that I'm not like other mortals." Emma tenses, watching the vampire watch her.

Stopping her gaze on her face, Regina smiles softly. "This is true." They silently stare at another, Regina doing her best not to close the short distance between them. She still wasn't sure if the uncontrollable urge to kiss the woman was for lust or love. She prayed it wasn't the latter. The last thing the vampire needed was another human to worry over. Lust she could easily deal with, in a matter of seconds that need could be fulfilled.

Blushing profusely, Emma ducks her head. "Regina…."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Regina shakes her head clear. "Yes?"

"Don't you think we should get going on this walk?"

"Yes, yes we definitely should." Regina quickly turns away from the blonde, beginning to sprint. She needed to get away from the alluring woman before she goes insane. The wind whips through her hair as she flies through the quiet forest at a god-like speed. She runs until her mind completely blurs into itself, muddling up from down. She felt good. She felt powerful. She felt free.

That is until she remembers she had left behind the very person she was running from. Sighing, she performs a swift about face, running back to the woman that had invaded her mind. It occurs to her that this will become a never-ending process if she doesn't learn to control her emotions soon, forever begin pulled back into the emotion she fears the most.

Reaching a slightly pissed Emma, Regina shoots her a sheepish smile. "Sorry…"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Some walk."

"You didn't really want to come anyway."

"That's beside the point, Regina. You could've been hurt out there."

Regina rolls her eyes, leaning against a truck of a tree. "I highly doubt that. It would have had to catch me first." She appraises the blonde. "It's you I should be protecting." She realizes softly.

Emma shakes her head. "That's not your job."

"Besides that point, you make a much easier target than I would." Regina argues sharply. "You're fragile…" Her tone softens.

"Fragile? I think that's a bit extreme." The blonde scoffs.

Regina huffs out a breath. "Look at what happened to you today! We had just begun and you got injured!"

"That's because I was protecting you! That-that thing would have gotten you and then…"

"Then I would have recovered like I always do." Regina frowns. "I'm not like you or Neal, Emma or have you forgotten that?"

Emma bows her head bashfully. "Actually….I had." Regina intakes a silent breath. "It's so easy to forget you're not human. You have so many traits that a regular vampire doesn't and I just…forget…" She pierces shyly up at the brunette through her lashes.

Regina blinks rapidly, trying to regain composure. "I thought we had established that I'm not like other vampires."

Emma's lips turn up into a smile. "This is true." She lets out a small laugh. "Maybe that's why I like you, because you're different." But she knew there was much more to it than that.

She liked her? Was that good, should she be happy? Under normal, less stressful circumstances Regina most likely would've be very pleased by this confession but due to her current state the words only confused her further. "Is that the only reason?"

Emma shrugs. "There's probably more but I can't think of them right now." She glances up at the thick treetops. "I'm sure its way past thirty minutes by now. So unless you want to see an extremely pissed off Neal cutting his way in circles looking for us, I suggest we head back." She stuffs her hands into her pockets, rocking on her heels.

Regina smirks. "As much as that image amuses me, I'd rather not set out to look for him at this time of night." She slides next to Emma, gently nudging her waist forward. "Though I am going to ask you what you like about me everyday." She mummers near her ear.

Shivering lightly, Emma grins. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was sick and tired of the same blur of green everywhere she turned. She missed the bright lights, the sounds of people walking down the streets, hell, she even missed traffic. Though the Home Base didn't necessarily have all of those qualities, at least you knew they were out there. Being stuck inside a cage of green and black just drives away any possibly of life outside its thick, mossy walls.

_"The beginning is always the most boring part of the journey, my little Goldie-Locks." She recalls her foster father telling her every time she got bored while watching a movie or reading a book, "But it's also the most important. To really enjoying any ending you have to understand where it all began." He tweaks her nose, making the six-year-old giggle._

_"What's my beginning, Daddy?"_

_He pauses, looking slightly troubled. "Well, no one really knows your beginning, but I know it's out there somewhere." He kisses the top of her head. "And I bet your ending will be the most glorious."_

Emma sighs, pulling herself out of the past. If being locked in a cramped car heading to her possible death, all to protect a mortal-loving vampire, was her 'glorious ending', Emma wanted a refund.

Speaking of vampires, the blonde realizes that she hadn't heard a snarky or even slightly comical remark from Regina in over an hour. The content smirk on Neal's face proved to rise a bit of suspicion from the blonde, she knew all too well that if given the chance her partner would leave the brunette behind in a second. She hoped the vampire wasn't strapped to the roof or something.

But in one glance back Emma knew that Regina hadn't disappeared and wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Her lips slowly turn into a smile at the sight of the vampire sleeping soundly in the backseat, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her red stained lips were turned up slightly, lost in what seemed to be a pleasant dream. In sleep, the brunette looked like the most vulnerable creature the huntress had ever encountered. Emma found it to be an adorable sight to behold.

"She can sleep." She mutters, turning back around in her seat, feeling her cheeks stretch into a grin. "She sleeps." She repeats in awe.

"What?" Neal frowns, content buzz seeming to have decreased.

"Regina's sleeping back there."

"You mean to tell me that the vampire is asleep?"

Emma nods, grinning. "Yeah, I guess so." Her tone softens. "I wonder what she's dreaming about." She chews on her lip thoughtfully, wondering what images could be bringing a smile onto the vampire's face.

"Probably blood and murder. Or maybe a massacre." Neal snorts.

Emma frowns at him. "She's not like that. She's different."

"I seriously doubt that, Emma. No matter how civilized she acts around us -or rather, you- she's still one of them. A cold, blood-sucking freak."

"Neal…you have got to let go of whatever grudge you're holding against her. No matter what she is now she was a human. Once." Emma thinks back to the woman's words weeks ago. "And she's in trouble. Our job is to protect the innocent and-"

"She is not innocent!"

"Maybe not. But that guy she loves definitely is. If you won't do this for her do it for him; a helpless human who fell in love with the wrong woman." Her heart wanes a little for the poor guy.

Neal sighs. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He glances over at the blonde with a small smile. "You just love seeing the good in people don't you?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't try to. It just happens. I guess you could call it a…gift." She guessed Regina was right after all.

"Well sometimes your 'gift' is a bit too convenient." Neal smiles. "Because without it, you would be doing your best not to toss that vampire out the window."

"Maybe." But she had a feeling she wouldn't. There was something about Regina that just makes her want to stop and listen for once. She couldn't figure out why. A part of her didn't want to.

Neal sighs, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. The pair stares silently out at the road for a moment.

"You like her don't you?" he asks quietly.

Emma looks over to him. "Do I-?"

"Like her. The vampire. Don't lie to me Em." He glances over to her with big eyes.

Emma sighs, glancing back at the slumbering vampire. "Honestly, I do. A little." Neal huffs out a breath. "But not in the way you're thinking." She quickly adds, "It's more of a…respect I guess. She's different but she embraces it. It's kind of admirable really." She smiles softly. It was true, she had found a respect for the woman, but there was something deeper hidden in the shadows of her heart.

"Plus she's a really good kisser."

She grins as Neal almost swerves into a ditch. Eyes nearly bulging out of his skull, Neal turns to the amused blonde. "She's a good WHAT!?"

Shaking her head, Emma waves him off, "Nothing. I was just messing with you Neal." Her partner didn't know about her side 'flings' with the vampire and if Regina's assumptions are correct, the last thing Neal would want to here is how much she enjoyed kissing the woman. Maybe that's what it was, a physical attraction…and nothing more.

Neal's eyes narrow at the blonde. "Not funny, Emma. The very idea of you kissing that monster…" He shudders, focusing back on the road.

Emma frowns. "What would be so bad? Because we're both women?" Her defenses immediately flare up.

"No! It just wouldn't be right. You're human and shes…well we don't know what the hell she is and that's a problem."

"Why does it have to be a problem?" Emma fumes. "See Neal, this is exactly what I was talking about. Everyone only looks at what people are on the outside. Yeah she's a vampire but there's just something…unusual about her. That's not necessarily a bad thing. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining while she was saving your ass." Her voice hardens. Emma sits back in mild shock; she had just defended a vampire. But it felt…right.

Neal's eyebrows rise at her rant. "I didn't realize you had become her personal bodyguard." He notes sourly.

"You are too. You agreed to the case, Neal so she's our responsibility. And calling her a 'freak' isn't part of the job." Her eyes flash defensively. "Just…shut up and drive, Neal. I'm taking a nap." Slightly irritated, Emma rolls onto her side and gazes out the window, watching the blur of green fly by.

* * *

Emma struggles to keep her eyes open as she keeps her gaze on the moonlit road ahead. After her fallout with Neal he hadn't so much as thrown her a glance. She felt kind of guilty for snapping at him but something inside her just couldn't allow him to talk about Regina that way. She guessed her protective instincts were kicking in for the case.

Blinking herself awake, Emma shakes her head clear. If she could manage to drive through the night the team should make it into Boston around noon. But she'll be damned if she didn't feel like pulling over and stretching out in her seat.

"I'll drive." A silky voice startles her from the back.

"No, its fine, I got this."

Regina places a hand on the back of the drivers' seat, pulling herself up to look at the blonde. "No, you don't. You look like you're going to pass out and though I can't die if we crash, you two wouldn't be in the best of shape." She glances at Neal snoring in the front passenger seat.

Emma sighs, feeling her eyes droop. "Fine." She slows the car to a stop, keeping the engine idling. The women switch seats, Emma grumbling under her breath. "Try not to run us into a ditch."

Smirking, Regina revs the engine, the sound echos across the silent forest. "I'll do my best." Neal rolls over in his seat, snoring louder than before. Regina rolls her eyes. "Can I throw him out the window?"

"No. I'll wake him up and make him go in the back." Emma huffs, re-opening the car door. "If that's alright with you, Your Majesty."

Regina stiffens; this was first time since she'd fled her castle that someone had addressed her as royalty. It both pleased and troubled her that the initial person to do so was Emma.

Neal was obviously reluctant to wake up just to move seats in the middle of the night,but with minimal coaxing from Emma and a shove from Regina, Neal was back to snoring in the back seat.

Sliding into the passengers Emma looks to Regina sourly. "You know, you make everything much more complicated?"

Unfazed, Regina shrugs. "I suppose so. Small complications aren't a bother to anyone." Emma snorts, pulling her seatbelt across her chest. "What?"

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing. You're right, small complications aren't the problem."

Regina glances at the drifting blonde curiously. But the sight of her curling into a ball atop the seat made the vampire pause her inquiry, instead she quietly starts the engine once more. She drives in silence, keeping her eyes out for any threats, occasionally risking a glance over at the now slumbering blonde.

She looked so much sweeter in sleep, hair falling over her face giving a somewhat childish impression. All the frown lines had disappeared, leaving only slender laugh lines in their place. Regina's lips turn up in a small smile, thinking back to the sound of the blondes laugh, she hoped she would be able to hear it multiple times throughout this trip. In contrast to its owner it was a bubbly sound, filling the air around it. Emma's laugh was a bit addictive, once you heard one note you wanted to listen to it all day. More so, you desperately wanted to become the reason it rang out, to see her smile.

Regina sighs, knowing she was way in over her head. Glancing back down at Emma she couldn't hide the fact that the very sight of her made her heart both wane and melt. It was a tragedy in itself, if she really did fall in love with the huntress, or worst if the huntress fell back in love with her. But the odds of that occurring were less than one in a million.

Regina was glad, she didn't want to put anyone else at risk and allowing emotions to merge with business was a surefire way to destruction. But the blonde was making it extremely difficult to keep her emotions sealed tight.

"You should be keeping your eyes on the road." Emma mutters, cracking one eye open.

Startled, Regina swiftly turns back ahead, cheeks immediately redding. "Sorry. I suppose I got distracted."

Adjusting her pose in the seat, Emma lifts an eyebrow. "I'm distracting?"

"A bit, yes."

"Huh. What about me is distracting?" Emma begins to sit up.

Blushing furiously, Regina keeps her gaze on the road. "I thought you were tired."

"I was until I learned that I'm a distraction." She smirks. "Come on, tell me."

Regina sighs, regretting ever opening her mouth. "I've…never watched a human sleep." Lie. "I hardly remember what it was like before I was turned." Lie. "I find it fascinating." Lie…but in this case she did find the person sleeping utterly fascinating.

Emma frowns, processing Regina's words. After a beat she looks to the vampire. "Are you sure you're not related to the Cullens?"

Regina chuckles, relieved that she didn't have to explain further. "Not that I know of, no."

Emma smiles, pulling her knees into her chest. "Why would you want to watch someone sleep if you can do it yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma looks over to her, "You can sleep. I saw you in the backseat earlier today, why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a fun fact of mine I thought to share." The brunette frowns slightly. "What does it matter to you?"

"Nothing. I was just…curious." Emma settles down in her seat, pouting. "You really are different." She mumbles, fluttering her eyes close once more.

Regina whips her gaze to the blonde. Lips slightly parted, the vampire watches as the huntress settles down into the seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that so bad?"

Emma cracks one eye open at the brunette. "Never said it was."

Regina turns her gaze back ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I didn't realize I could sleep years after I was turned. It's not an absolute necessity but helpful when I need to keep my energy up."

Emma frowns, eyebrows furrowing. "What exactly are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

The huntress sighs, sliding her feet off the seat. "Obviously you're a vampire; that much is apparent. But something had to have happened for you to be this way."

Regina pauses, chewing on her lower lip. "That's not a story I tell during road trips." She risks a glance at the blonde.

Her gaze doesn't waver. "Then after this is over I'm asking again."

"What makes you think any of us will survive?"

"One of us has to think positively. I would've thought it'd be you, seeing as you're fighting for someone." She studies the vampire carefully. "Are you still choosing his life over yours?"

Regina stares back, red-stained lips parting. "Of course." She breathes out.

Emma huffs, dipping her head slightly, creating a thin veil between them. "But wouldn't that be worse for him? If you died, who would be there to protect him?" Her voice drops down to a whisper. "What makes you think he would want to live knowing you were gone?" She peeks up at the woman through her locks.

"I-" The vampire was at a lost for words. She hadn't fully thought of the consequences her death might cause for him. The last thing she wanted was to have completely failed him, after all they had gone through to stay together death would only bring more pain. A chilling thought runs through her mind -not for the first time- if she did die would it be so bad? Perhaps if she surrendered they would give up on the pursuit for him and he could live. He could be happy. Live a normal life, forget about her overtime and find someone else to love. The thought was equally comforting as it was depressing.

"I have someone watching him. To make sure he's okay." Regina continues, finally regaining her voice, "If I died they would continue to keep him safe for me."

"Forget about safety, what about happiness?" Emma leans forward in her seat, blue eyes shining, "He wouldn't have you anymore. And if he loves you as much as you clearly love him I'm sure he would gladly accept death with you rather than being alone."

Regina slows the Jeep to a stop, chocolate eyes wide. She pulls the vehicle into park, giving the blonde her full attention.

"I wouldn't allow it."

"How could you if you were dead?"

"We-" She takes in a breath, "We've discussed this situation before and came to the same conclusion: even if I die he continues to live his life."

"Well that's stupid." Regina's eyebrows rise. "I don't buy that for a second. If he loves you he'll want to stay with you forever, no matter what form." Emma's gaze hardens, "That's completely selfish of you to tell him to keep living."

The vampire opens her mouth to argue but realizes the blonde was right. She wanted him to have the life she never got a chance to have, but leaving him without her was a price they both would have to pay.

"You're right. But I can't…the very thought of him dying kills me." She sadly gazes at the quiet blonde. "I know its wrong, but death is not an option for him. Not now."

Emma slowly stretches out a hand, her fingers gently enclosing around the woman's forearm. "You really do love him?" Shock still, Regina nods, "Then let him go. Regina, you can't let him suffer. Let him have a choice to live or die, whichever makes him happy, right?"

Regina searches the sea of blue and green in front of her. "What would you do if it were Neal?" she whispers.

Emma pauses, letting her hand drop. "That's different."

"Not entirely. Though I don't know your feelings for him, he obviously cares for you immensely." Regina's fingers clench at the thought of Neal fantasizing about Emma. "And I know for a fact that he would die for you in an instant. Your death would end him." She focuses on the wide-eyed blonde. "I suppose he and I have something in common after all."

Glancing to the backseat, Emma shakes her head. "Of course he would die for me, we made a pact. We watch out for another, that's our deal. I would die for him too." The thought of her partner dead sends painful shots through her chest. He was all she had, if Neal died what would she do then?

"But that's insane, Neal seeing me as anything more than a friend."

"Why?"

"I'm...not a loveable person."

Regina knew that wasn't true, the way her heart yearns at the sight of the broken woman was proof. "I doubt that. How could he not love you?"

Emma snaps her eyes up to meet the now sapphire blue stare. "He deserves so much better than me. Someone who's pure. Whole. No one loves shattered pieces."

I could. Regina hesitantly reaches out, curling her fingers around Emma's chin, locking their gazes together. "Emma Swan, you are by far the purest soul I know. Anyone would be lucky to have the privilege of saying they were yours. In fact, I envy the man who will eventually win your heart. You're smart, talented, stubborn, and independent. But more importantly, you are just beautiful on the inside as you are out." Regina pauses, searching the rounded eyes before her. "How many people do you know can honestly say that about themselves?" The blonde only stares back with doe-like eyes. "Shattered pieces can still make a whole, Emma."

Emma didn't realize she was crying until Regina gently wipes away a single tear. "I-um…" She ducks her head, taking in a deep breath. "Thank you."

Regina smiles softly, refraining from tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're very welcome. I meant every word." She watches the blonde wipe away the last of her tears. "Does this mean I'm smoother than Neal?" She smiles at the sound of Emma's chuckle, happy to have lightened the mood.

"A bit. I definitely don't see him serenading me any time soon. Besides, you've had a while to practice." She pierces up at the vampire.

"This is true." Regina straightens in the seat, looking out at the moonlit road. "Do you love him?" She chews on her lip, praying that answer was no.

Emma pauses, blinking rapidly. Love wasn't an emotion she was familiar with and being in love was a whole new territory. "I um…" She risks a glance back at her slumbering partner. "I've never thought about it. Being in love. It isn't something I'm ready for…just now." She bites her lip, flicking her eyes over to the vampire. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Keeping her eyes forward, Regina shakes her head slowly. "No. It makes you human." She sighs, turning to the blonde. "Love is terrifying. Stay away from it, Emma, for as long as you possibly can."

Emma tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, frowning lightly. "But you can't run from love. It's going to catch up with me at some point."

"Run faster."


	7. Chapter 7

Boston was a place Regina initially would have avoided at all costs. The streets were packed with people and cars, the sun beams down on them as they sit in the sweltering Jeep in the middle of lunch-hour traffic. It was a place where she would stick out immediately; there was no where to hide.

But it was a necessary stop during their trip, the only city they would be pasting for miles really. Until they reached her castle. Regina’s heart hurt just thinking about all the danger she was putting Emma in just by sitting next to her in this stuffy car.

Rolling down a window, Emma shrugs out of her jacket. “So, where exactly is this castle of yours anyway?”

Ripping her eyes from the blondes’ muscles Regina smirks. “It’s not obscured by one of these buildings if that’s what you’re implying.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Not what I had in mind. But where exactly is it located?”

Regina hesitates. “Lets just say you wouldn’t know it was castle if you were passing by.” She bites her lip, not wanting to share any information, no matter how much she trusted the woman.

“Okay...” Emma leans back against her seat; “Hey Neal as soon as you find an opening out of this mess why don’t we stop for a bit?” He nods.

“Stop? For what?” Regina didn’t like this idea; her former clan could be lurking anywhere. If Emma got hurt…

“Supplies. We’re running low on food and I don’t know about you but, I’d like to change clothes and shower.”

Regina huffs but nods. “But as soon as we have everything were leaving, right?”

“Right. Damn, Regina calm down, we’ll be fine.” She gently touches her arm. “He’ll be fine.” She adds softly.

In all honesty her love wasn’t who she wanted to protect most at the moment. “I know. But thank you for worrying about him.” She touches her hand briefly, heart pounding.

Emma pulls back, smiling softly. Finally seeing an opening, Neal pulls off a main street and starts looking for a place to stop. They drive for a while before coming across a smallish gym.

“Think they’ll let us shower?” Neal asks, resting an arm on the steering wheel as he gazes at the building.

Emma shrugs. “One way to find out.” She opens the car door and slides around back to grab their bags. Neal files out with her, leaving Regina in the car. Pausing at the front doors, Emma looks back at the car. “Regina?” Handing a disgruntled Neal the bags, she walks back to the car. “You okay?”

Regina jumps slightly, blinking up at the blonde. “I’m fine. Let’s go. But if you get us arrested keep in mind that vampires don’t have magical bailout powers.” Regina quickly closes off any grim thoughts and focuses on enjoying her time outside her dark castle for once.

Emma grins, opening the door for her. Neal slides inside, grumbling to himself. Regina smirks as she steps inside, taking in the heavy equipment and posters of overly muscular men and women.  The vampire wrinkles her nose at the smell. “You couldn’t have found a fresher place to shower?”

Emma chuckles. “You don’t like it, drive down to the river and bathe in that.” She walks towards the front desk, where a man who could’ve peeled right off one of the posters on the wall, stands. “Hi, we were wondering if you charge to use your showers?  We’ve had a pretty long trip.” Emma casts the man a radiant smile, brighter than Regina had ever seen.

The man smiles back, pearly white teeth looking odd against his tanned skin. “No problem at all. Won’t cost ya a thing.” He moves around the desk, exposing short-clad muscular legs. “It’s a helluva day out there, huh?” He grins.

Emma smiles politely, motioning the two to follow. “Sure is, it’s like melting in a giant pot.”

The man chuckles throatily, leading the trio to the back. “Men’s showers to your right, women’s to your left. You all have a good day now.” He smiles at them each before stomping back to his desk.

Neal shudders. “I don’t think I’ve seen a man that….big before.” He grips his backpack tightly.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Then you need to get out more. They’re everywhere.” She snatches her bag from his grip and heads into the showers. Emma shrugs and follows her in.

“What’s your problem today?” She asks as she sets her bag down.

Regina doesn’t make eye contact. “I suppose the heat is just getting to me.”

Emma smirks. “Is the vampire cranky when shes hot?”

Regina flicks a towel in her direction, rolling her eyes. “Yes, and she’ll bite your head off. Now go take your shower so we can leave this place.”

Emma smiles, grabbing her bag and heading for one of the rows of showers lining the back of the room. Stepping inside the small space she peels off her clothes, tossing them out into her bag.

Regina’s eyes flicker to them as she undresses herself. Keeping her tone calm she calls out “You might want to put your items in the bag; someone might need your panties.” She smirks as she sees Emma’s hand dart blindly out and place her garments completely inside the bag.

They turn on the showers simultaneously, both flinching at the sudden rush of cold water. Regina does her best to keep flying out of the space; the coldest she had ever bathed in was luke-warm. This was no way for a Queen to bathe but, she thinks with a jolt, it is how a fugitive would. Or an outcast.

Regina sighs, quickly lathering on soap. She hated this, the feeling of uneasiness she felt every waking moment, not able to trust anyone she once thought was loyal to her. But if it keeps him out of harms way she would gladly endure it. She concentrates on the chipping brown tile.

Emma, on the other hand, was doing her best not to concentrate on anything. She had come to the realization that she was alone with a vampire in a shower room, with only a thin wall separating them. Cold water splashing down her back, Emma feverishly tries to block out any images of the woman scrubbing soap all over her wet body or where that soap might be traveling. The burning between her thighs was enough to overcome the icy water.

She hears the squeak of the rusty knob turning off and the soft patter of flip-flop clad feet hitting marbled floor. Emma huffs out a breath as she pictures Regina wrapping herself in a towel, covered up from sight. She turns her own shower off, drying as best she could and steps out.

Regina’s eyes immediately dart toward the flimsily dressed woman, watching her pin her wet hair up into a bun. As her eyes scan over the blondes’ body she notices a scar starting from her left shoulder that seems to elongate down her side.

“What happened?”

Emma jumps, clutching her towel closer to her chest. “What?” Regina sets down her clothes and walks over to the doe-eyed huntress. She stands completely still as the vampire places a finger onto her shoulder, tracing it slowly down her side. “Oh that.” She shivers. “I think I was about five or six. I was playing in the backyard and didn’t notice the pitchfork sticking out.” She meets the light brown gaze. “I had to get at least fifty stitches. Couldn’t sleep on my back for a month.”

Regina’s mouth twitches. “Emma Swan: the six-year-old rebel.” Her tone suddenly lowers huskily. “Did you cry?”

Mouth incredibly dry, Emma shakes her head. “Not once.” Her eyes dart down the vampires’ body then quickly meets her eyes. It felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, leaving the women obscured in their own bubble, with only the other in sight. Emma licks her dry lips, not sure what would occur now. Regina begins to lean forward slightly, eyes mirroring the blue before her. Mere inches from her face the vampire comes to a stop, eyes flicking towards the door.

In one swift motion, Regina was back to her side of the room gathering her clothes and rounding a corner to change.

Emma gazes after her curiously, chest heaving in exhilaration. Disappointment and bewilderment course through her, much to her surprise. Sex in public was one thing but sex with a vampire? Even inside her head it sounded bizarre. It probably wasn’t even what Regina had on her mind, she most likely just had soap somewhere and the brunette was just getting it off…The analogy didn’t sooth her in the slightest. What was most bothersome was the fact that she hoped that wasn’t the vampires’ intentions; she…wanted her to want her. She thinks….

A light rap on the door jolts Emma out of her muddled thoughts. Neal’s voice bounces off the marble walls. “Hey, you still in here?”

Hoping her voice won’t crack Emma calls back. “Yeah. I’m almost out.” She drops her towel and quickly re-dresses before the cold seeps into her bones. Or worst, Regina decided to come back in. But would that really be a bad thing?

* * *

The trio meets up in front of the showers, feeling fresher than they have in a week.

“Can we please go now? That guy keeps looking at us.” Neal whines, glancing over at the front desk, where the odd-looking man was in fact, watching them.

“We’re going. But maybe we should look around first? This place is kind of cool.” Emma glances around the small area, a bit intrigued by its unique design. Regina and Neal groan but allow themselves to be dragged around the building. Pictures of famous bodybuilders hang from the walls, along with odd knickknacks, animal horns, swords, and old newspaper clippings of a mysterious creature being sighted within various small towns.

Regina wasn’t impressed. She wanted to get out of here, the smell of fish and sweat was starting to become overwhelming. She gazes around lazily, taking in the odd decor and finding it almost familiar. Looking towards the entrance for the third time she meets the bright green eyes of the man from the front desk. Something seemed off about him but Regina couldn’t put her finger on exactly what.

Emma was completely taken by all the items the building had to offer. It felt more like a memorabilia museum than a gym, all she needed was soft music playing in the background. As she finishes reading a framed article on a sighting of a dark figure near the Ohio River she hears a splash from behind her. Turning, she notices the door leading to the pool is cracked open. Eyebrows furrowing in curiosity, the blonde steps closer to investigate. The clear blue water is still beneath fluorescent lighting as though it hadn’t been touched in hours.

Cautiously, Emma steps closer to the pool, eyes darting around for any moving shadows. The strong smell of chlorine and saltwater fill her lungs. It quickly became apparent that she was the only one here.

“Emma?” She whips around to see Regina standing in the doorway. “What’s wrong?”

Wide-eyed Emma shakes her head. “Nothing. I just wanted to see the pool.”

Regina nods back towards the entrance. “Now that you’ve had your fun can we go?” Emma nods, glancing back at the still water before leaving with the brunette.

As the women make their way back to the front Emma notices Neal wasn’t behind them. “Where’s Neal?” She pauses, turning back from the doorway.

Regina sighs. “He’s probably in the car.” Just waiting to drool over you. She adds internally.

“No. He wouldn’t leave without us.” Emma starts back to the showers. “I’m going back to look for him. He probably went to the bathroom or something.” She quickly rounds the corner in search of her partner.

Regina rolls her eyes but quickly follows her to the back. Rounding the corner, she doesn’t see the blonde anywhere. “Emma?” Her blood runs cold as silence greets her. She quickens her pace, keeping out an eye for Neal as well. “Emma!” She calls out, feeling as though she were going in circles. Surely the building was smaller than this before? Her heart pounds at the thought of them both dying. Sure she and Neal weren’t the best of friends but he cared enough for Emma that she could set her rivalry aside.

“Emma? Neal?” She calls out once more.

“Regina!” Emma’s voice carries out down the corridor. Regina immediately starts in that direction. They nearly collide with another in front of the pool door. “Are you okay? I lost you...” Emma voices cracks with emotion and fatigue.

Regina nods, looking over the huntress protectively. She breathes out a sigh of relief at finding her in one piece. “I’m fine. Did you find Neal?” That was a stupid question. Obviously the man wasn’t by their side.

Emma shakes her head, “We should go check-” A loud rumble and what sounded vaguely like snuffling cuts her off. The pair’s gaze shifts to the door leading towards the pool. “Neal..?” Emma calls out hesitantly. They step inside the now somehow bare room and the blonde nearly slips on a large puddle in front of the door. Regina’s arms dart out to catch her before she hits concrete. Both their eyes widen as they realize the blonde hadn’t slipped on water, but blood. Getting back on her feet, Emma stares at the sight in front of them.

What once was the man from the front desk now was…well neither woman was quite sure what it was. The muscles the man had proudly displayed were now covered in rubbery thick skin, some of the veins pulsing as if trying to break free of their leathery entrapment. The rest of his body was covered with coarse brown hair, flowing over his torso and nether area. But Emma was a bit more focused on the large bull head resting on the monsters shoulders.

The bull-man pierces down at them with large yellow eyes. As Emma looks closer to him she realizes there was something…someone behind the boulder of a man. Emma’s eyes widen as she realizes who it was. “Neal…” She whispers, reaching for Regina.

The vampire takes one look at Neal then to what once was a man and comes to a conclusion. “The Minotaur…” She mutters. Emma looks to her curiously. “That’s why he seemed so familiar….the intricate hallway. It’s a maze.” She appraises the man darkly.

Emma’s eyebrows rise. “Well. That explains a lot.” She sighs, looking to a struggling Neal. “But what would The Minotaur do in a gym?”

The creature himself speaks up. “The bigger the prey the fuller I am.” He hisses in a gruff voice. “Mostly men stop by so I can be fulfilled easily.” He looks down at Neal, who struggles meekly in a bind of chains. “Not only do I get a meal but also a large array of entertainment.” He smirks as a meaty hand strokes Neal’s back. “If they survive.”

Emma shudders, trying not to picture it. “Okay…but do you mind sparing this one? We kind of need him.” Regina rolls her eyes from behind her.

The Minotaur barks out what most likely is a laugh. “I like you, Swan. You can stay calm even in the most awkward of situations. If it were up to me, I’d let you all go.”

Emma’s eyebrows furrow. “First off, how the hell do you know my name? Secondly, what do you mean ‘if it were up to you?’ Who is it up to?”

The bull-man hesitates, his green eyes briefly darting to Regina. “I can’t dispatch any information.” He quickly replies. Regina’s eyes narrow. “But if you give me the vampire I’ll give you back your friend.”

Both women pause, exchanging a quick glance. Regina walks up to the blonde, speaking quietly. “I understand if you want to go through with it…”

Emma stares back in disbelief, slightly offended. “No! I’m not going to just trade you away, what kind of person do you think I am, Regina?”

Regina sighs, smiling slightly. Of course she wouldn’t. Because she wasn’t like the others, that crucial fact always seems to slip Regina’s mind at the worst of times. Her heart swells a bit; the blonde really wasn’t going to give up on her. “Right, I forgot for a moment. I’m sorry.”

Emma returns the smile then looks back to the monster. “No deal. Either we all walk out here or we all stay.” She replies briskly. Regina watches her in awe.

The monster shifts his gaze between the women. His thick lips turn up in a soft smile. “I was right about you, you aren’t like the rest. You’re compassionate.” He looks to Regina. “You got lucky with this one.”

Regina smirks. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

“But I’m afraid the higher powers would not be very forgiving if I disobey orders.” The Minotaur bows his swollen head.

Emma’s forehead creases in concentration. “Isn’t there something we could do for you? I won’t leave without either of them.” She glances down at Neal, who looks slightly irritated while yanking at his chains.

The bull-man looks deeply troubled. He glances between the women and Neal, momentarily conflicted. Then, sighing, he releases whatever hold he had on the chain, allowing Neal to wiggle free.

Emma runs to him immediately, helping him out. “Thank you.”

The Minotaur nods. “The powers will not be pleased. But I think I did a good thing. You got lucky, Emma Swan, that I admire you. Not many of your people are so easily forgiving.” He smiles up at the trio. “Good luck to you all. But beware; there are others that aren’t as kind as I.”

Emma nods in thanks, guiding a shivering Neal out the door. They stand in the lobby of the gym; Neal rubbing his wrists, deep cuts had formed from the rusty chains. Emma looks over to Regina. “Do you think you can heal those wounds?”

Regina looks over to hunter. “Yes, I suppose I can.” She replies boredly. Lifting a hand, palm facing outward, she conjures a small white ball and tosses it to Neal.

Instead of catching onto the fabric of his clothes, the fire dissolves like water, flowing down the mans body. He gazes down at his fully healed skin and grumbles his thanks. “Guess you are kinda useful.”

Regina smirks. “Glad I finally found your approval.”

Emma rolls her eyes fondly. “I think we’ve all had enough of the gym today.” She steers them both back to the Jeep.

“If I can recall you were the one who wanted to stay and explore.” Regina comments, sliding into the backseat. “So if anything had gone wrong you’d only have yourself to blame.”

Neal snickers. “I’m actually with the vampire with this one. Your curiosity got the best of you, Ems.”

Pulling on her seat belt, Emma huffs. “I love how the only time you two team up is against me.” She makes a face. “But I still got us out of there right?”  They nod. “So shut up and drive Neal.” She grins.

He chuckles as he pulls out of the parking lot and back into traffic.

* * *

 

“I’m starving. Do we have anything left back there?” Neal calls back tiredly.

Regina shakes her head. “Unless you either eat raw meat or blood you’re out of luck.” She rests her head back, catching Emma’s eye in the mirror. “Perhaps we should stop before your friend here decides to make a meal out of us both.”

Neal grunts. “I wouldn’t eat you if you were the last bit of food on the planet.” He puts on his blinker, eyes searching for a place to eat.

Regina smirks, licking her lips. She pulls herself up to his ear, making him swerve off the road momentarily. “That’s a shame. I think I’d make a delicious meal.” She whispers, grinning. A shiver runs down Neal’s spine, he clears his throat and tries to concentrate on the road. Regina chuckles throatily, retreating back in her seat.

* * *

 

The trio rides around until they spot a small café on a quiet street. Cool air blows into their faces as they step inside the sweet-smelling building. Emma silently prays they wouldn’t run into any monsters enjoying a vanilla-soy latte and powdered donut.

The group looks around for a table near the back of the place, Neal just about tripping over some teenagers’ messenger bag to slide into the booth beside Emma. Regina smirks at his pettiness, crossing her legs into the aisle after taking a seat opposite them. She gazes around the place, closing her eyes contently at the homely scent of pastries and freshly brewed coffee. After their little adventure in the gym, the peaceful aura swirling around the café was welcoming. Emma watches the vampire thoughtfully. She looked…happy. A small smile flits across her lips at the sight but fades as she realizes this wasn’t going to be a normal occurrence.

A waitress stops by to take their orders, giving them a cheeky grin. Emma envied her. She got to have a normal life, worry about paying bills on time or if her boyfriend was cheating on her, not whether a monster was lurking around every corner to kill her.

Regina’s eyes open just as Emma turns her gaze to the front of the café, eyeing the menu chalked in cursive on a small blackboard. The brunette licks her lips as she shifts in her seat, gazing at the huntress. Soft sunlight streams in through the window, highlighting her blonde hair. Regina’s mouth parts slightly in awe of the woman’s beauty. She desperately wanted to take a strand of that hair and twirl it gently around her finger, maybe wrap the other hand around her waist, pulling her closer…

A flash of red and black in the vampires peripheral pulls her out of her daydream. She looks towards the movement and is rewarded with a familiar face grinning at her. Regina’s eyes widen, “Ruby?”

The girl’s black eyes sparkle as she weaves her way through the line and towards the booth. “Regina! Oh my God, I thought you were-”

“I’m fine.” The vampire quickly cuts her off, darting her gaze around the curious café-goers. “What are you doing here? The city isn’t safe.” She wraps the girl in a hug, heart swelling as she inhales her scent.

Ruby hugs back tightly then bounces back on her heels. “I could ask you the same question. Basically everyone knows about your…problem. And I know you asked me to watch over him in case this ever happened.”

Regina’s eyes glisten with tears. “He’s here? In the city? Is he okay?” Her heart pumps rapidly in her chest, but wanes immediately. She couldn’t see him. That would be suicide for them both.

Ruby rubs the distraught vampire’s arm soothingly. “He’s fine, Regina. He’s in good hands. Well, great hands at the moment.” She smiles. “What’s important is keeping you safe so you can see him again.”

Emma watches the whole exchange with narrowed eyes. Who was this mysterious girl? She couldn’t be any older than eighteen. Why would Regina entrust her loves safety into a child’s hands? “Um, Regina….?” She stands beside the woman.

Regina whips her eyes to Emma, blushing slightly. “Oh. Ruby this Emma my prote-” She pauses, glancing at a red-faced Neal. “One of my protectors. Emma, this is Ruby, one of the few people I can really trust.” They smile at another.

Emma didn’t like it. “You don’t look like a vampire.” She nods to the girl.

“I’m not. Well not fully anyway.” Ruby smiles.

Emma’s eyebrow lifts, exchanging a glance with Neal. “You’re a half-breed?” Ruby nods. “That’s why you’re out in the daylight with people.” Emma confirms to herself. The girl didn’t look like a vampire in the slightest. Her skin was more of an ivory than pale, and lips almost as red as Regina’s. But she definitely moved like one. Her movements were swift, like lightning bolts slicing through a stormy sky. Compared to Regina’s smooth motions, the girl may not have had the proper training in blending in with mortals. The pure human façade would work if you didn’t watch her movements too closely.

Ruby stares at Emma, smirking. “So you’re Emma Swan. You’re more…fit than I thought you’d be.” She bites her lip.

Emma blinks. What was with monsters knowing her name around here? “Um…thanks…? How exactly do you know my name?”

Ruby giggles, tossing her hair. Regina rolls her eyes; the girl will flirt with anything that has a pulse. And sometimes without. “You’re only like, the most famous hunter in the country. Everyone knows about you.”

Well, this was news to Emma. She’d never thought about whether her work would become the talk of the town; she just wanted to do her job. She didn’t think she was that great of a hunter, she has had multiple close calls. It both flattered and terrified her that she was famous in the NightWorld community. “Lucky me.”

Ruby giggles again, biting her lip so hard Regina was afraid it would slice right through. The vampire steps in front of Emma, gazing down at her half-breed friend. “Ruby I think you’re frightening her.” She warns. Ruby’s eyes widen, catching the double meaning behind the woman’s words.

“Sorry. So Neal…” Unfazed by the territorial stance Regina had in front of Emma, Ruby quickly turns her gaze to Neal, whose skin flushes when eye-contact is made.

Seeing her chance, Emma pulls Regina to the side. “Why didn’t you tell me about her?” She whispers.

“What was there to know? She’s harmless; in fact she’s doing me a huge favor.” Regina smirks. “Don’t tell me that the big, bad hunter is feeling intimidated by the half-breed?”

Emma’s feels her cheeks redden. Regina found the color beautiful against her skin. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just think it would be better for all of us if I know exactly who you associate with.” Shit. That sounds fearfully similar to a crazy girlfriend wanting to know every detail of her life. “It’ll help determine who I can trust or not.” She hastily adds.

Regina’s eyes twinkle in amusement. “Of course. Well that list is done. Ruby is the only person I know I can trust through and through.” Besides Emma, Ruby was the only one Regina could let her guard down with.

Emma nods slowly. “Are you sure there’s no one else?” That seemed a bit odd; surely if she were Queen you’d think she would have more loyal subjects.

Regina shakes her head. “Other than you, Ruby’s all I’ve got.” She admits quietly.

Emma pauses, taking in the beautiful, broken Queen before her.  “Okay…” She replies softly, wishing she could think of something comforting to say. She touches her arm gently, watching her with sad eyes.

Regina meets her gaze silently, refraining the urge to lean in and capture pink lips onto hers. They stare at another, momentarily forgetting they were in a public setting surrounded by curious glances. Regina clears her throat and looks away, turning back to a smirking Ruby and annoyed Neal.

“Ruby, you should probably go. It’s not safe to stay near me.” Regina orders quietly.

The half-breed blinks, brown eyes shifting from a slightly red Emma and Regina. “Okay. I know you’ll be fine, Regina. You’re in good hands.” She smiles at her softly, stepping towards her. “But Regina,” Her eyes shift to Emma, “Don’t get sidetracked.”

Regina nods. “I’ll do my best.” She sighs. They embrace once more, Regina trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “Be safe.” She whispers as she releases her.

Ruby nods. “You too.” She steps around her to face Emma. “Try not to break her. She’s been through a lot.” Emma nods, not fully understanding the meaning of the warning. Ruby turns away from her and starts for the door. “Bye guys.” She waves once then exits the café.

Regina watches as she crosses the street, back to safety. Back to him. She huffs out a breath, glancing at the confused hunters.  “We…we should try to find a store to restock our supplies.” She averts her gaze out the window, hoping there weren’t tears in her eyes.

Emma nods. “We’ll head out after we finish.” She looks at the vampire with clear concern. “You okay?”

She nods. “I’m fine.” She takes a seat back into the booth. “He’s fine so I’ll be okay.”

Emma’s stare doesn’t falter. “And if he’s not?”  Regina doesn’t respond. “Regina…”

“I said I’m fine.” The vampire snaps. “The whole point of this is keeping him safe, I don’t matter.”

Anger smolders through the blonde. “Don’t say that. Of you course you matter, your life is just as valuable as his.” Emma hisses softly. “What is he to anyone if you aren’t alive?” Her voice drops.

Regina pauses. “He’s a friend. Ruby would be devastated…”

“And she wouldn’t be if you died?”

“It takes quite a bit to kill me but not much to injure him.” Regina counters quietly. “Only Ruby would be affected by my death, I wasn’t a loved ruler.”

Emma opens her mouth to argue when Neal interrupts. “This guy still needs you. You can’t give up on him.” Both women turn to him with bewildered expressions. “What? I can set differences aside for the protection of a human. The bloodsucker can take care of herself but we can’t have this kind of attitude in the group.” He meets Regina’s eyes. “He’s not dying and neither are you, not if we can help it. It’s our job after all.” He glances at Emma, who shoots him a grin.

Regina allows small smile. “Thank you, Neal. That was very kind.” He nods, looking back down to his sandwich. Regina leans back in her seat, a feeling of hope trickling inside her. She knew the chances of anyone emerging out of this situation unscathed were slim, but the least she can do is pretend she was confident about everything turning out okay.

* * *

 

“Can we get gummy bears?”

“No.”

A sigh. “Fine. But when we’re all slow from low blood sugar you’re gonna wish you’d said yes.”

“Emma, we’re here for basic necessities, not bear-shaped sweets.” Regina scolds, scanning the aisle for beef jerky.

Emma rolls her eyes, clutching the bags of candy tightly. “Sweets are apart of the food pyramid. So technically, it is a necessity.” She smirks.

Regina sighs, knowing she was going to lose this argument. “Okay, but only two bags.” Emma grins, making Regina chuckle. “You’re such a child.”

Putting the bags into the cart Emma smirks. “A child who now has gummy bears.” She bounces down the aisle, glancing around the store.

Regina smiles, finding the childish demure utterly adorable. “How you became a hunter I will never understand.”

“Yeah me either, it wasn’t exactly the job I had pictured. But I can’t see myself doing anything else.”

Regina glances over to her. “Killing monsters became your dream job?” She figured it had something to do with her shaky past.

Emma shrugs. “It’s the only thing I know I’m good at.”  Fighting for innocence was a skill the huntress had mastered.

“I doubt that. You could be something so much better, Emma. Find a job that isn’t so…” She pauses, unable to find the right word.

“Violent? Angry?” The terms were often used in her job description.

“Lonely.” Regina replies. “Think about it, you’re killing monsters for a living. You can’t tell anyone  what you do, you’ve probably had multiple partners before Neal and I’m guessing the separation wasn’t because of a quarrel inside the office.” Emma pauses. “Emma, this is no way for anyone to live.”

The blonde looks away from the vampires gaze. Anger surges through her momentarily. Regina was right; her last two partners’ fates weren’t pleasant. But this job was perfect for her; she had isolation and it’s not like she had family worrying about her anymore. “I don’t mind it. It keeps me on my toes.” She replies easily.

Regina sensed this wasn’t the case. “Emma…” She starts but freezes as they reach the end of the aisle. Two men stand down the opposite end, their backs facing the women. Neal was just on the other side of the aisle. This wouldn’t be alarming to anyone else but Regina knew if the men turned around all hell would break loose. Quite literally.

Emma stops besides Regina, gazing at her curiously. “Regina…?”

Regina keeps her eyes on the men. “I know them.” Her voice drops to a whisper.

Emma’s head whips to Regina’s gaze. She scrutinizes the men, her stomach churning. “I take it you all didn’t usually have tea together?” She matches the vampires tone. “Who are they?” Her eyes flick to an unsuspecting Neal.

“They were my guards. But they immediately turned against me once they learned about my views on mortals.” Regina’s eyes widen. The men turn to the side, muscles looking huge at a profile.

The women duck around the corner into the next aisle, breathing heavily. “Do you think they saw us?”

Regina shakes her head. “But no doubt they’ll pick up on my scent soon.” She gulps, her mind racing with ideas to separate herself from the group. She couldn’t allow either of the humans to get hurt.

Emma somehow sensed her plan and begins to shake her head. “Take off your jacket.” She orders.

“What?”

“Take off your jacket.” Emma slides her own off her shoulders, holding it out for it the vampire. “We’re switching so they won’t catch your scent easily.”

Regina shakes her head, heart beat picking up. “No, this isn’t your fight.”

“I don’t care. Take off the jacket.” The huntress stares at her with unwavering stubbornness.

Regina sighs and slides her blazer off her shoulders, knowing going along with this idiotic plan would give them more time to escape. The women switch jackets, glancing over to the men and Neal, who was still ignorant about the situation.

“This is insane. You could get killed.” Regina hisses.

Emma shrugs. “It’s you they want, not me.”

“But once they do pick up on my scent and begin to pursue you, what do you think will occur when they realize a mortal has the scent of a vampire on her? A vampire they recognize?”  Regina searches emerald eyes pleadingly.

“I’ll improvise.”

“Improvise!? Emma, we don’t have that kind of luxury!” Regina hisses. “I-I can’t afford losing someone I…” Regina trails off, choosing not to finish the sentence. This wasn’t the time for that. “If you value your life you won’t do it, Emma.” Her chocolate eyes scream for her to stay. “Please…”

Emma shakes her head, already backing away from the vampire. “That’s the thing Regina, you have someone who loves you out there, so you can’t die. But me?” She chuckles darkly. “I don’t have anyone. So what do I matter?” She starts to turn but Regina swiftly catches her arm.

Eyes shining with tears, Regina lets out a shaky breath. “Believe me, your death would be a terrible thing.” She whispers, “You have so much to live for, Emma. Don’t do this. We can just…try to maneuver our way to the front without being seen. There’s no need for us to split up.” Regina’s voice cracks with emotion she hoped Emma wouldn’t pick up on.

Emma’s eyebrows furrow. “What does my safety matter to you? I’m just your bodyguard.” She takes another step towards the men’s line of sight.

Regina doesn’t answer the question. “You’ve risked your life enough times for me, Emma. There’s another way out of this.” Her heart pounds against her chest. “Please…” She whispers. If the blonde walked one inch further the men would catch her scent and then…well that was the part Regina wouldn’t be able to survive from.

Emma sighs, glancing at the men once more. “Okay.” Regina’s eyes widen. “I don’t get why this is such a big deal to you but fine, we’ll do this your way.” She glances to Neal. “But how do we get to Neal?”

Regina refrains from wrapping Emma into a tight hug. Her heart rate slows as she sighs. “Thank you. You go tell Neal and I’ll stay here, but give me my jacket back.” She holds out her hand for it.

Emma huffs out a breath but shrugs out of the blazer. Her eyes land on her own jacket and her lips twitch. “You know, you look good in red.” She smirks.

Regina flushes, glancing down at the leather. “Flattery with get you no where, but walking certainly will.” She turns the blonde about face and nudges her toward Neal. She watches as Emma casually crosses in front of the aisle her former guards stood in and reach Neal. The huntress catches her partner up on their current dilemma his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Emma calms him, then looks to Regina. The brunette nods encouragingly.

As soon as Neal reaches the vampire his eyes narrow. “Only you can turn shopping into a life or death situation.” He flusters. “What are they doing in here anyway? Re-stocking on cookies to go with the blood?”

“They most likely were patrolling the area in search of me and decided to pick up items for,” She clears her throat. “Dinner.”

Neal didn’t like the sound of this. “Dinner?”

Regina nods. “Blood is more satisfying if the human has food in their systems. The taste still lingers inside the tissue, making the blood filling.” She explains quietly.

Neal groans. “That’s just great. So I bet their hungry too huh?” He risks a glance at them. The pair of vampires begin to walk out of the aisle. “We are so screwed.” He whispers.

“Not if we stay together and don’t draw attention.” Regina replies. “I should keep Emma’s jacket on so my scent won’t be as strong. But no one wears mine.” She looks to Emma sharply. “This is completely risky but I don’t see any other sane options.” She licks her lips. “We’re going to have to sneak by them to get to the front, pay for the food and leave quietly.”

Neal snorts. “Wonderful. A field trip.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “What are we waiting for? The sooner we move the safer it’ll be for you.”

Regina shakes her head. “No, they’re too close to the front. We need them to be in the back or else they’ll spot me.” She meets Emma’s eyes intently. “Do you trust me?”

Emma blinks. “Yeah…” They both pause in mild surprise.

“Good. Because I’m going to need you to stay with me on this, no matter what idiotic urge to sacrifice yourself for me runs through your mind, you don’t leave my side, got it?” Emma nods, licking her lips. Regina flicks her eyes from the blonde to her former subjects, who were making their way out of the aisle.  “Now we wait.”


	8. Chapter 8

"Remind me again why we thought this was a good idea?"

Not removing her gaze from the pair of vampires strolling through the store, Regina sighs. "You don't like it, leave."

Neal huffs out a breath "I wish, but no way in hell am I leaving Emma with those things."

"Do you think I would put her in danger?" Regina whips her gaze to the hunter. "Her safety matters to me just as much as it does to you. Now letting her run around here, thinking she'll become a hero by getting herself killed is dangerous. She's not leaving my side." Vampire and hunter glare another, both wanting to be the main protector for the frowning blonde.

"Why don't you just put me on a leash?" Emma steps between the two, "I can take care of myself."

Regina snorts, risking a glance out of the aisle. "Just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean you make smart decisions. If you hadn't tried that stupid move to throw yourself out there-"

The blondes' stare turns icy. "Regina, just shut up!" The vampire freezes, baring her teeth. "Putting myself in danger to protect you is my job, you are not responsible for me or my actions." She steps towards the woman, eyes flashing. "Whatever choices I make are my business."

Regina holds her glare. "Killing yourself over me is not an option, not if I can help it."

"That's not your call."

"I'm making it mine."

Emma sighs, breaking their gaze. "Regina…stop." Her tone softens as she searches deep brown eyes. "I'm not going to stop fighting for your safety."

"I know. But this isn't your battle to fight." Regina desperately wished the huntress would just give up already; it would make finding her emotions towards her much easier.

Emma dips her head, glancing up at the vampire through thick lashes. "I know." She snorts. "I don't know why I always forget you can take care of yourself. You're just so…fragile sometimes." A light blush dusts both women's cheeks.

"Fragile? That's a bit extreme." Regina watches the huntress's cheek redden further. "Broken maybe, or perhaps isolated." But neither could clearly describe the pain and sorrow the abandoned Queen feels.

Emma's head whips up, blue eyes wide. She softly curls her fingers through the brunettes' hand, squeezing it tightly. "Broken pieces can still make a whole, remember?" She whispers. Blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling Regina gives her a watery smile. Emma returns it, squeezing her hand once more.

"Hey, I'd hate to be the moment breaker here but those guys are taking their sweet time walking around." Neal cuts in, face flushing when Regina frowns at him. "We need a distraction or something."

Regina pauses, looking out to see her former-guards round a corner. "Yes, it appears we do." She glances to Neal, a slow smile spreading across her face. "And I believe we've found it."

Neal's eyes grow wide. "…No! No way!" He looks to Emma. "Ems…?"

Emma shrugs. "Sorry Neal, if Regina thinks you're helpful who am I to say otherwise?"

"She listens to you! You-you could call her off or something!"

"Call off? I am not a dog." She glares at him, making the man shrink back. "Now your task is simple." She grabs Neal by the collar of her shirt and drags him to the front of the aisle. "Your role is just a shopper. You're going to take our groceries to the front and make a fuss. Giving Emma and I time to sneak around the bastards and we all escape. Easy enough right?"

"Easy for you." He mutters. "What if I run into one of those things!? Your scent is on my clothes too!"

Regina sighs. "You'll be fine. My scent isn't as potent on you as it would be on Emma." She glances at the woman. "Just take our items and act casual." She hands him the basket.

Emma walks up to him, giving the shaken man an encouraging pat on the back. "You can do this Neal, I mean this is the easy part." She smiles and steps back next to Regina.

Neal huffs out a shaky breath and steps out of the aisle, glancing around for the vampire guards. Not seeing any threats he races down the walkway, gripping the basket like a frightened child would a teddy bear.

The women watch as he makes his way towards the front of the store. "Are you sure this was a good plan?" Emma asks the brunette.

She shrugs. "I just wanted to get rid of him; he was getting on my nerves. Besides, he could use a bit of action." The brunette smirks devilishly and turns to walk out of the aisle. "As long as we stay out of their path we'll be fine."

"So…he's about to make a fool of himself for nothing?" Regina grins. "Wow. You are ruthless. Funny but ruthless." Emma smirks. "So what is the plan exactly?"

Regina sobers, glancing down at their intertwined fingers. She slowly removes her hand from the blondes' warm grasp. "That was about it. We need to stay out of their line of sight or all hell will break loose." She frowns. "I have no clue where they are since they rounded that corner. They quite literally could be anywhere."

Emma frowns. "Okay. I guess we'll have to work with what we've got." She sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Since it looks like they went around that way," She points towards the frozen food section, "We'll just dodge them by going the opposite direction."

Regina nods. "There's a good chance we might make it out of here without being spotted." She was lying, but figured she shouldn't trigger the huntress anymore than need be.

"You think so?" Emma peeks around the corner, checking for any hulking, blood-sucking men.

Regina doesn't reply, silently stepping in front of her. She motions for Emma to follow, feeling as though she was leading them both into a death trap. The women cautiously make their way through the store, keeping an eye out for the vampires. Regina prays if they do have the misfortune of running into her former henchmen, Emma would be able to escape safely. But she knew the chances of the stubborn blonde leaving her side were slim.

Regina pauses mid-step, thinking she had heard a footstep in the aisle to her left. Holding out a hand to stop the huntress from pressing further, she inhales the scent. Emma watches her with wide eyes, unconsciously sliding beside her, blue eyes scanning the area for danger.

Regina glances at her, frowning. "Do you even knowing what you're looking for?"

"Oversized, scary vampires'?"

The vampire rolls her eyes. "It's much more complicated than that. They could very well be anywhere, so you're not looking just for a physical body; you need to be able to catch a scent. Something a mortal doesn't acquire." She starts forward again, eyes bouncing between pitch black to their natural color. "Stay close."

Emma frowns. "I'm not five, Regina." She grumbles, stepping in front of the brunette only to be pulled back to the vampires' side. "What the hell!? I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that. But you need to think before you act or one of these days your hardheadedness will be your undoing." The vampire looks to her with concerned brown eyes.

Emma stares back, feeling her skin flush. "I've managed to look after myself for a while now." She flicks her eyes away. "I'm only doing what I think will keep you safe."

"Exactly. That's the stupid part." Regina moves forward into another aisle, swiftly rounding corners in case their unknowing pursuers had caught her scent. She tries to keep any thoughts of Emma and death out of her mind. Both come to a shuddering halt at the sight of the two massive figures heading in their direction.

Eye wide, Emma whispers. "Should we run?"

Regina shakes her head, frozen in fear. "No, it's too late for that. We'll have to fight our way through this." Her stomach drops at the image of the blonde in battle with one of these men.

The guards pause as well, heads swiftly jerking to attention when the pair falls into their line of sight. Emma observes their movements carefully, they obviously weren't mortal, anyone who was paying enough attention could see that. They moved too quickly, every motion was slightly blurred as if someone had pressed fast forward.

The larger of the two, a red-head with muscles bigger than Emma's head, tilts his head to the side in awe. "Regina…?" His deep tone emitting frightened wonderment.

The woman in question steps forward, placing herself slightly in front of Emma. "Hello boys." Her voice turns cool with a hint of authority.

Red-head narrows his eyes while the other takes a step back. "We-we thought you had-"

"Apparently I didn't. Sorry to disappoint." She smirks. "Have you boys missed me?"

The smaller of the pair speaks up. "Why would we? Turns out a democracy is just what we needed." He spits, brown hair seeming to tremble.

Regina swallows the lump in her throat. They really had just forgotten about her. Thrown her into the wind like a bad dream. "Pity. I had so hoped we could still be friends." She sharply replies. She didn't need them, she didn't want them.

Brown-hair snarls, pointed teeth sliding into view. Red-head holds out a meaty arm in blockage. "Easy Raphael, not yet." His head tilts further to the side, unsettling green eyes flashing. "Who's the mortal, 'Gina?"

The former Queen bristles at the nickname, blocking the vampires' view of Emma further. "No one of your concern." She snarls. "I suggest you be on your way."

Raphael snorts taking a step towards the women. An inhuman growl vibrates Regina's frame, making everyone flinch back. "Damn Regina, I just wanna look, I promise I won't break your new toy."

The growl starts up again as Regina's eyes cloud over a purplish black. "You will do no such thing. Make one more move towards her and I'll rip out your throat." Her voice had become raspy, violent. It sent tremors down Emma's spine. For first time since they had met Regina actually seemed…dangerous. Deadly.

Raphael glances back at the red-head. "Hans…?" His glossy grey eyes widen, waiting. Hans meets his gaze and gives a small nod. His thin lips turn up in a sly smirk. "Okay, 'Gina, we'll play by your rules. But you do realize now that we've found you, alive, your little game is over?"

"Game? I hadn't realized we had been playing hide and seek." Regina sniffs, not relaxing her protective stance. "From what I can recall you imbeciles want to kill me. Personally, I prefer board games."

Hans rolls his eyes, flicking his gaze to Emma. "This the human you ditched the clan for?"

Regina stiffens. "No. Even so, what could possibly possess you to think I would tell?"

He shrugs. "No matter. You know 'Gina, I didn't wanna to believe it. That you were a mortal lover." He spits the words like it was rotten.

"There's a lot you don't about me, dear Hans." Regina struggles to keep her calm composer steady. "But from what you do know I would've thought you'd run by now." Her fingers twitch by her sides.

Raphael's eyes shift to them, unconcerned. "Yeah you would think..." He takes another step forward. "But we've got a little of our own since we had such a great teacher." Flames dance around his grey eyes as a fireball is conjured into his palm.

Emma's eyes widen as Regina stares bluntly at the flames. She paces backwards, gripping Emma's wrist tightly. "You need to go." She whispers.

Emma rips her eyes from the orange and red coloring in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind? No way am I leaving you now."

"What's wrong 'Gina? Human pet doesn't like the light?" Raphael chuckles darkly, bending his fingers slightly around the fiery concoction. It burns brighter, illuminating dark shadows across his face. "We've been practicing, teach."

"So I can tell. But I'm afraid you don't know every trick." Regina replies coolly, pushing Emma back towards the end of the aisle before shooting a flame at the pair, it forms into a furiously swiping claw, forcing the monsters to take a step back. The fireball Raphael was holding explodes from his grasp, pinballing through the shelves.

"Go!" Regina yells as they duck from the fire.

The women race past multiple confused shoppers, gasping for air. Emma grasps Regina's forearm tightly as they skirt around a corner, hiding behind shelves of knock-off toys a few aisles down from the emergency exit. Emma pulls them both to a stop, holding onto the wall for support.

"What….the hell…was that!?" She gasps more so from fright than adrenalin.

Regina watches her in mild concern, hoping she wouldn't fall over. "Old colleagues?"

Emma shoots her a sour look through her pants. "No shit. They seem great, really friendly guys." She rests her head against the cool white tile as she waits for her breathing to return to normal. "They have magic too?"

"It appears so. I guess the lessons I gave them paid off…."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Well aren't you generous…"

"I regret the decision now obviously."

"God Regina…did you teach your whole clan to do that?"

"No. I wasn't that generous." She checks around the shelf and finds the surrounding aisles empty.

Emma rolls her eyes as runs a slightly shaky hand through her hair. "Well that's just great. Out of a whole clan of bloodsuckers we get stuck with the only two who know magic."

"I told you to run."

"We both know I don't follow directions very well."

They slump against the wall, listening to the others racing heart. Emma glances over at Regina and pauses at the sight before her. The woman looked terrified, ivory skin flushed, eyes closed, her usual air of confidence was visibly waning. That's what was most unsettling.

Emma reaches out for her, pulling her closer to her side. "Hey…we're going to be fine."

Regina doesn't even blink. "Don't even try that with me, Emma. Look at us, we're stuck, trapped." She lowers her gaze sadly. "They have magic."

"So do you!"

"Yes, but if I can recall they're extremely quick learners. Not to mention I have you to protect."

Emma fumes. "The hell you do! I've fought my way through worst battles, sure they didn't have magic but-"

"You don't know what you're dealing with. Magic is the most deadly of weapons; most would rather have their throats ripped out than face it." She sighs, feeling her heart grow heavy. "It changes people, Emma." Her tone drops mournfully. "You may be strong but you will never be strong enough to overpower it."

Emma searches the dejected dark brown eyes, wishing she could hear the thoughts that were running through the woman's mind. She knew she was right, they were overpowered, but she wasn't going to let their journey end here. She couldn't let Regina die or that human. They only had one option left. Run.

Huffing out a breath, Emma starts for the exit only to be yanked behind Regina, hitting the wall roughly. "Regina let me g-" She lets her voice trail off at the sight of a fireball rushing toward them. "Regina!" She screams, bracing herself for impact.

The sizzling sensation never came.

Emma cracks open an eye to see the flame catapult back towards the monsters. Eyes wide with wonder Emma straightens back to full height. Regina's arms were held out above them holding up some kind of protective bubble. The clear shield ripples when yet another fireball comes charging forward. Regina cringes from the impact; in that second Emma realizes the gesture was causing pain for the woman.

"Regina…" She mutters. The brunette doesn't respond, keeping her concentration on the shield. "Regina stop, we have to make a run for it." She whispers, placing a tentative on her shoulder.

"No…we don't know where Neal is. We….need….an escape car." She grits her teeth as one ball penetrates through her power, hitting her side.

Emma eyes flash. "We don't have time for that. You're getting weak…"

"I'll make it. I can feel myself healing already." She lies, swinging down a hand to toss a stream of power towards the persistent vampires. She was too weak for her healing powers to take action immediately.

"I don't care. You need to get out of here."

"And just-," She flinches as yet another shock of pain shoots through her, "What do you suggest we do? Ask them politely to stop trying to murder us?"

Emma sighs. "No…we-we can try to fight them off then run…"

Regina turns to glance back at the blonde. "That is a ridiculous-" Both vampires seemed to have engaged into their powers at this point, sending violent tremors throughout the shield. Regina stumbles back into Emma, immediately throwing herself in front of the blonde protectively. Swinging around to face the woman, she rests her hands against the tile above to stop herself from colliding into the huntress.

Green meets black with electrifying intensity, time seeming to slow around the two. The deadly magic ricocheting around them didn't seem to matter in that moment, nor the fact that Hans was becoming more frustrated by the second, the power in his palms beginning to glow a bloody red. Regina's breathing grows even as she stares at the blonde, feeling some of her strength returning to her. The shield expands around them, thickening.

Emma gazes at the vampire, eyes shining brightly. She leans forward an inch, resting her forehead against the brunettes. "Regina…" Their lips brush gently as she speaks. "We need to go."

Blinking slowly, Regina moves one hand to gently cup Emma's cheek, wanting nothing more than to capture pink lips onto hers. But she was swiftly brought back into harsh reality when a burning erupts against her skin as Hans new powers collide against her side. Regina hisses in pain, slumping onto Emma's shoulder. The blonde automatically catches the woman, feeling panic well up inside her.

"Can-can you walk?" She mutters into her ear, knowing if she had to carry the vampire it would slow them down immensely. Regina nods sluggishly, struggling to keep her head up. Emma grips her tightly, ready to scoop her into her arms. She realized escaping in one piece wasn't an option, the shield was already beginning to wane in power and Hans was only getting stronger. Emma clutches the wounded woman against her chest, cringing as the deadly power closes in, about to crash into them both.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice rings out towards the exit. Neal? Emma thinks, eyes' popping open to see it was, in fact, Neal gripping a poacher's knife like it was his only lifeline. And by the lividly surprised expressions on the vampires' faces, it very well could be.

"Hey over here! Stupid bloodsuckers!" Neal dances out the door, wielding the knife in the air. The vampires exchange a glance before lunging after him.

Emma watches in terror as he races out of sight, the vampires chasing him at full speed. Seeing her chance, Emma tightens her hold on a still weak Regina and slips past fearful pedestrians as she looks around for the Jeep. She spots it idling in a red zone as though Neal had parked in a rush.

The huntress starts forward, mumbling into Regina's ear. "We're almost there, okay? You're going to be fine." She glances back to see if Neal had returned. A chill slides down her spine at seeing only a sea of traffic stretched out before her. Reaching the Jeep she carefully slides Regina into the back seat then revs the engine, ready to start circling in search for her partner.

Before she could pull out a yell freezes her in place. She glances in the rearview mirror to see Neal running as quickly as possible towards the Jeep with two frighteningly pissed vampires shooting magic behind him.

"Shit." Emma mumbles, glancing at a pale Regina before stumbling out the car wielding a pair of knives. At the sight of Neal tripping onto the concrete, the vampires gaining on him at a rapid speed, Emma was beginning to understand Regina's doubts in the store. But the woman was the exact reason Emma refused to give up.

Not knowing what else to do, Emma flings the knives with all her might, praying Neal wouldn't get to his feet. An odd stroke of luck keeps Neal pinned to the ground, giving the blades clear access to glide straight into Raphael's chest.

The vampire freezes then hits the ground with a sick thud, thick blood creating a puddle on the sidewalk. His partner freezes as well, gazing down at him in awe before ripping out the knife embedded into his arm. With a quick narrowed-eyed glance at Emma then Neal, Hans bares his teeth and disappears back into the staring crowd. A faint ear-splitting cry pierces the air around them.

Shifting her eyes between the vampire and terrified audience, Emma helps Neal to his feet quickly scanning for any scraps. "You okay?" He nods. "That was incredibly stupid, but brave." She pulls him into a tight hug.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "The things I do for you, Emma Swan." He whispers into her hair.

Releasing her grip Emma gives him a small smile. "You didn't just do it for me this time, you did if for Regina." Her partners face flushes. "Why?"

Neal sighs, face turning red. "I-I know how much she means to you, Ems. Though I don't like it, I knew you would never forgive yourself if she died back there." He smiles. "Besides I figured I should be the hero for once."

Emma grins back. "I think you earned that title today." She hugs him again. "Thanks." She mumbles. They silently embrace until Emma pulls back and looks to the stiff vampire. "We need to get out of here before he recovers and any of these people call the cops." She may not have known vampires could perform magic but she was aware one could be temporarily killed by a pierced heart. But once the undead returns again, it returns pissed.

Neal nods, taking them back to the Jeep. He nods the backseat where Emma now was cradling Regina against her chest. "What happened?"

"She was protecting me and got hit with their magic." Emma replies quietly, gazing down at the now unconscious woman. "She saved us both."

"How the hell did they know how to do that stuff?"

"The magic? Regina taught them, I guess she figured it would be a good thing to have in battle."

Neal sighs, pulling out into the street. "She was right. What are we going to do? I mean, they have our scents now, they could literally track us anywhere." His voice cracks in fear.

"I think we should slow down for a second so we can rest. Maybe somehow get a hold of Gold. Did you get the groceries?" Emma pushes Regina's hair back gently, not liking how cold her skin was. She'd begun to grow use to the vampires ever changing temperatures. Neal nods, passing back some bags. Emma riles through a few and pulls out a bottle of water. "Regina?" She whispers. The brunette doesn't move. "Regina wake up…" She hoped Neal wouldn't be able to detect the shakiness in her voice. Emma sighs, figuring they'd have to wait until she came around.

Or perhaps not. Regina had begun to stir beneath Emma's hands, whimpering quietly. Her eyes flutter open, a beautiful blonde angel coming into view. If Regina thought she was granted the entrance to Heaven one day, she prayed this is what it would look like. But she knew any means of her meeting another fate besides eternal damnation were saddeningly slim. The only angel she would ever encounter was staring down at her in concern. At the moment, that was strangely enough for her.

"Emma…?" She whispers.

Emma's eyes brighten at the sound of her voice. "Thank God, I had no idea what I was going to do if you didn't wake."

The brunette was coming into the slow realization that she was snuggled in the huntress arms. Blinking up at her, Regina feels her lips turn up in a small smile. "I'm fine, I would've awoken eventually." Glancing around to see they were in the Jeep; she meets Neal's eyes in the rearview mirror. "What happened?"

"You got hurt." Emma voice portrayed clear concern, "Neal distracted the vampires long enough for me to get you in here before you passed out."

Regina's eyebrows rise. "That was brave of you." Neal doesn't reply. "What about Hans and Raphael?"

"I killed Raphael with a knife." Regina's eyes widen. "And Hans ran off."

"You killed…him?" She struggles to sit up though being in the blondes arms was the safest place she could imagine. "You do realize he'll come back?"

"Yes, Regina I took my Vampire 101 class." Emma smirks then sobers. "How do you feel?"

Weak. "Okay. I can feel the wounds healing." It was slow-going process but Regina could feel her strength increasing.

Emma watches her carefully. "You're still weak." Regina pauses. "You need to eat." She gathers up her hair, tossing it to one side then exposes her neck toward the brunette. "Here."

Regina blinks at her bluntness but couldn't stop her mouth from watering. "I couldn't, you're weak as well."

"But I'm not injured. We have food now but you need to eat before you pass out again." Deep blue eyes cloud over with mild fear. "I don't want you hurt."

Regina sighs, feeling herself sinking deeper and deeper. "No." She holds up a hand seeing the blonde open her mouth in protest. "I want you to eat first before I take anything." Unable to stop herself, she reaches out to softly stroke Emma's cheek. The blonde pauses then nods shyly. "Right now I'm too tired." She confesses quietly.

"Okay. But if you need it just…go for it." She inwardly cringes, feeling childish.

Regina nods, and slumps down in her seat. Before her eyes close completely she catches sight of Neal's frown in the mirror, they lock eyes momentarily before darkness encloses over her.

* * *

Regina slowly woke in a drape of darkness. Blinking around, she grows accustomed to her new surroundings; a single dirty yellow streetlamp hovers over them. She could feel the Jeep slowing to a stop. Sitting up, a building rolls into her sight, surrounded by potted plants scattered around. It took her a moment to realize she was in front of a motel.

Glancing to her right her heart lifts when she sees the angel is still there. Emma smiles at her, blue eyes shining brighter than the twinkle of stars overhead.

"I see you're up. I'm glad you don't drool in your sleep." She smirks, scooting over to give Regina room to stretch.

She rolls her eyes. "Hilarious." She replies sourly, feeling her muscles pop as she pulls her arms over her head. "How long was I asleep?"

Emma tears her eyes from the strip of skin peeking beneath the brunettes clothing. "Long enough for us to run low on gas. There's a station up the street but I wanted to make sure we had a secure place to rest beforehand" She nods out the window, confirming Regina's analysis. "Neal didn't want to stop in the bustle city so we're basically running on air."

Neal rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Sorry for not wanting to run into more of our NightWorld friends." He flicks his eyes to Regina. "How're you feeling?"

"Good." Regina replies in mild shock. "Thank you."

He nods and slides out the Jeep. Both women watch him trudge up the steps and walk inside the motel. Emma glances to Regina. "Are you hungry yet?"

"A little." She admits. "But I don't want to-"

Emma holds up a hand, already twisting her hair out of the way. "I ate and you're no longer tired. So eat." She leans towards the woman.

Regina licks her lips, flicking her gaze from blue eyes to cream skin. She hesitates a second before attaching her lips onto soft flesh, sucking lightly. After a moment she leans into the blonde, nipping at her skin, wanting to taste more of her. Regina sucks deeply at Emma's neck, straightening herself up against the woman; she crawls forward forcing the blonde backwards until she hits the window. The vampire releases a low growl, feeling her strength increasing but not wanting to release her prey just yet. Regina lifts a hand, sliding it up Emma's chest, raking her nails through the thin fabric, nearly ripping the shirt apart. The hand comes to a brief stop to caress her cheek, the tempo of lips moving over heated skin increasing.

Emma was utterly bewildered by this sudden behavior but she couldn't say she wanted it to come to an end. She grips the back of the seat, nails embedding themselves into the foam, swallowing down a loud moan. Her head tilts back, making the vampire growl hungrily, unsure whether she should pull away or not Emma places one hand gingerly on Regina's back, ready to yank the woman away if need be. An incredibly wet tongue slides down her neck causing a delicious shiver to spread across her body. Unable to restrain herself any longer Emma releases a long, low moan feeling heat flourish between her thighs, wanting it to be extinguished immediately.

Regina's hand moves from her cheek to rest against the cold window, lips sucking and nipping down the blondes' overly heated skin. Her fingers curl into claws as they slide down the glass, creating three long scratches on the pane. She had ceased in feeding long ago, now only wanting to feel the human squirm beneath her, feel her power radiate over someone. Teeth scraping against Emma's neck, a deep growl rumbles in her throat, her electrifyingly blue eyes slowly open. Breathing harsh in arousal and power, she pulls away from the huntress wanting to see what she had done, how far had she unhinged the little mortal.

A smirk forms upon her features at the sight of a frazzled, lustful blonde panting back at her. She slides a pink tongue over her lips, watching Emma pull herself together. "Did I take too much?" She asks innocently.

Emma glances at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right? What the fuck was that about?"

Regina shrugs, leaning back. "I suppose I got carried away. My apologies."

"Carried away." Emma snorts. She straightens in her seat, rubbing her neck. "I figured you were hungry but damn…." She huffs out a breath.

"If I can recall correctly I believe your words were 'Go for it'." She smirks. "And from the sounds you were making I would say you were rather enjoying it."

Emma flushes. "Kind of hard not to." She dips her head in embarrassment. "I'm guessing you've recovered?"

Regina nods. "I'm feeling good." Amazing was slightly more accurate.

"Glad I could help." The blonde replies wryly, sitting back in her seat with a huff. They lapse into still silence, listening as another's breaths calm. Flicking her eyes to the brunette, Emma quirks an eyebrow. "Maybe we should get to Neal before he starts panicking."

Smirking lightly, Regina nods. They exit the car and start for the motel, the building ominously looms above them. A light breeze flutters by, carrying the long departed scent of fresh berries and wildflowers. Regina closes her eyes briefly, inhaling the sweet scent. She glances to Emma, suddenly feeling shy around the woman.

"Is Neal…okay?" She asks quietly.

As expected, Emma glances to her in mild surprise. "Yeah, he's fine. The vampires didn't seem to do any physical damage." She stuffs her hands into her front pockets. "Mentally though, I think we're all pretty fucked up." She comes to sudden stop, eyes searching the ones before her. "Are you really sure you're okay? I know you healed but-"

"Emma, stop worrying about me! I'm the not the only one in serious danger anymore! I was careless enough to allow my emotions to get the best of me and now you and Neal are under their radar as well." Regina huffs, anger surging through her. "My safety is not my main concern -it never was- but now more than ever. If you die," She swallows thickly, "It'll be my fault." Her head bows as though her clan has already won.

Emma watches her, nothing but concern shining in her eyes. Silently, she reaches for the woman and gently pulls her into a hug. Regina momentarily pauses, eyes wide, before leaning into the embrace. Emma presses a hand against the back of Regina's head, massaging her fingers through her dark hair. The women silently embrace for a few moments, taking in another's comfort.

Emma pulls back, arms still wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. "I have a dangerous job; Regina, there's nothing you can do to change that. Every little problem we're going to have isn't your fault. You came to me for help and that's exactly what you're getting." She smiles down at the woman, finger rubbing light circles along her back.

Regina gazes back, feeling the blondes' heart thud in time with her own. She takes comfort in the soft pulsing through her shirt, a reminder that Emma was with her, alive and well. "I could live a thousand lives and not deserve to know you." She whispers.

"That's definitely not true. I think it's the other way around, you're a better person than I'll ever be." Emma smiles gently. They gaze at another then wordlessly tighten their arms, pulling the other closer. Burying her nose into the vampires' hair, Emma closes her eyes tightly, allowing the woman's scent to engulf her. She was never supposed to even like the woman, let alone feel insanely protective of her. This mission had taken a surprising turn, to say the least. But Emma figured she shouldn't be too shocked about her tentative emotions towards the odd vampire, it only made sense that she wanted to make sure she was okay.

Emma had always felt a tugging in her heart for outcasts -people she could easily relate with- and after seeing the vampire Queen's former clan today there was no doubt in her mind that Regina was, in sense… her.

Unwanted by the people she thought would always have her back.

"I was scared," She mutters into silky dark hair, "When you were hit. I just kept thinking 'what am I going to do?'." Regina intakes a sharp breath, heart racing frantically. But she remains still in the blonde's arms. "I know I shouldn't have worried, but I just can't-" She releases a shaky breath, "It actually physically hurt me, the thought of you dead." She nibbles on her lower lip, wincing. "Sorry. Did that freak you out?"

Regina breathes out a laugh, feeling as though her whole world brightened. "Not in the slightest." She looks up at the huntress, tentatively placing a hand on her cheek. "The same goes for me." Her thumb softly caresses against smooth skin. "I can't lose anymore people I care about."

The blonde pauses. "You care about me?"

"Once a person has saved your life enough times, you tend to feel obligated to like them." She smirks.

Emma didn't want that twinkle to leave the brunettes eye. "Not necessarily." She counters. "Does this mean I'm special?" She slowly removes her hands from Regina's waist, sliding them gently up her arms.

"No." Regina blushes. "It means you're a miracle. I'm not one to let people in so easily."

"Why am I any different from the millions of far more interesting people you've already met?"

"I don't know. Being interesting doesn't mean I can trust them." True as it was Regina was slowly starting to realize what made her gravitate toward the blonde so quickly. "But with you it's almost a natural occurrence, like breathing." She gives her a small smile.

Emma returns it softly. "You have terrible taste in people, Regina. Why couldn't you have chosen a prince or a millionaire?"

Regina's smile widens, a soft glow shimmering into her eyes. "I was saving for an angel." She whispers, taking the huntresses face into her hands.

Long lashes flutter down shyly. "I'm no angel."

"I know a few people who would beg to differ." Regina shifts her eyes to the motel entrance, where Neal's would no doubtingly be pacing the lobby waiting for them. "Speaking of which, we can't keep Neal waiting." She adds quietly, reluctantly untangling herself from the blonde.

Emma pauses, frowning from the reality check. Being with Regina reminded her of the days she'd spent with her first foster father; everything just seemed to be brighter, filled with meaning. Waiting for her heart to slow and mind to clear from the sudden rush of emotions flooding through her, Emma watches Regina walk up the stairs, knowing she would do everything in her power to keep her safe, her own security be damned.


	9. Chapter 9

The motel was nicer than Regina had originally expected, no cobwebs or dust bunnies in sight though the furniture was slightly dingy. But if that was this place's one flaw; the brunette would gladly take it.

Emma smirks at Regina's examination. "Sorry it's not palace material but we gotta work with what we've got at the moment."

Regina glances at her, feeling her face flush. "It's fine. As long as no one is attacked in the next twenty-four hours I'll be perfectly satisfied." She shoulders her bag and heads up to their suite with Neal. After their exchange outside the building, Regina could hardly look at the blonde without her heart swelling inside her chest. She hated herself for putting Emma in danger all because she was selfish enough to still want to keep her in her sights. She knew that this was the career path the blonde had chosen, but it didn't make it any less perilous and stupid. Who the hell does Emma Swan think she is, constantly throwing herself in treacherous situations all for the sake of one monster?

The brunette sighs as she trails after Neal into the elevator towards the second floor, quickly sliding as far from Emma as possible in the confined space. Neal shoots her a confused glance as she steps to his left while Emma flanks his right. The blonde quickly grips the metal railing lined against the back wall of the elevator, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Regina watches her curiously while the small contraption swiftly ascends upward, shuttering to a stop in mere seconds.

Emma is the first out, stumbling past her companions, sucking in deep breaths. Neal rubs her back soothingly, guiding her toward their room. Regina observes with concerned eyes, having never seen the brave woman look so small.

The suite's a cramped, one-roomed square with a closet-sized bathroom adjoining to the left of the beds occupying most of the floor space. Neal gazes at the two beds in utter disgust.

"What the hell is this!? I specifically asked for a two-roomed suite, I'm going back down to give that creep of a desk manager a piece of my mind-"

The hunter lividly readies to about face, but a slightly pale Emma holds out a hand. "No. It's cool Neal, Regina and I can just share."

Both hunter and immortal look to her in bewilderment. "Emma and Regina can what!?" They exclaim in tandem, exchanging looks of disbelief.

Emma smirks at their expressions, flopping down on the nearest bunk. "Calm down. It's not like anything will be happening." She glances to the now red vampire, quirking an eyebrow. Then she gestures to Neal, "And you and I can't sleep together."

"Why not?"

Regina stifles a chuckle. "Because, it would be…weird." The huntress scrunches up her nose. "Right? I mean, we're close but that would be….intimate." Now the whole room was red-faced.

"But it wouldn't be weird to sleep with a vampire!?" Neal counters, brown eyes wide with embarrassment.

Emma shrugs as Regina awkwardly shuffles her feet. "We're the same sex; it'll be like a weird, popcorn-less, sleepover." Grinning, she looks over to Regina, who is trying her best not to laugh.

Neal frowns, still fuming. "Fine. I'm still going to speak the desk manager, see if we can at least get some free room service or something for messing up the room." With that, he exits in a huff.

Once the door swings shut behind him, Emma looks to Regina, bouncing on the bed like an excited child. "So what should we do on our non-sleepover?" She grins.

It takes quite a bit of willpower for Regina to swallow her initial suggestion; instead she gazes around the small space, taking in the faded wallpaper and scruffy rug. "I'd suggest a pillow fight, but I wouldn't want to wake the neighbors." She smirks; wanting to sit beside the blonde but holds her ground.

Emma chuckles, twisting her hair behind her shoulders. "Since that's cancelled, I'm going to take a shower." She stands, yawning. "Hand me my bag would you?"

Regina quickly hands the woman the red gym bag, trying her best not to think of the last time she'd seen the woman partially nude. She still had no idea what'd she'd been thinking, approaching the blonde in such an erotic manner had been a terrible idea, though it seemed as though it hadn't fazed the woman in the least.

Emma gently takes it from her, keeping her gaze locked on the brunettes' features. "You're thinking." She comments, enjoying the slight surprised painted across her expression. "Is it because of what I'd said outside? Because I knew I shouldn't have said anything-"

"Emma, we've already established that you've done nothing wrong. Never feel as though you have to withhold your emotions." The vampire averts her gaze to the brown carpet, knowing the contradiction behind her words. But she also was aware she couldn't convey what'd been thinking about. "I just was thinking um…of my love." She lies, feeling guilty that she actually hadn't been, "I hate being away from him without knowing if he's okay or not...if-if he's even alive…"Regina sobers, sinking down onto the comforter.

Emma watches her with frown. Right. Her love, the whole reason she'd met the woman in the first place. Emma makes a mental note to thank the guy once they get to him. "He's okay, Regina. Didn't your friend say he was with her, safe and sound?" She slides besides her, wanting to slide an arm around her shoulder but she keeps her hands in her lap.

Regina looks to her sorrowfully. "My clan found us minutes after we'd left Ruby. Who's to say they haven't found them too? God, there could've been bugs all over that city." Her voice rises with each sentence, feeling her chest rise with panic. "That Minotaur could've let us go for a reason; he probably knew they were out there. It was only a matter of time…"

Emma quickly covers the vampires' mouth, swiftly cutting off her rant. "From the looks of it, they were just out shopping. Running in to us could've just been an unfortunate coincidence." But Emma knew better than that. In all her years in this business she'd learned nothing the NightWorld does is a coincidence, every step you take they'd be taking two of. She knew Regina was aware of this as well, of course she was. But she had to be the optimist of the group; it was her job to keep Regina safe, no matter the price.

The vampire frantically searches the cloudy blue eyes before her. She shifts her head, freeing her lips from under the blonde's hand. "You're thinking." She quotes, shifting to gaze at woman head-on.

Emma pauses, looking to the brunette. She sighs, pushing her hair from her face. "Regina, what do want me to say? That we'll be fine, that we're not in mortal danger everywhere we turn? Because, I want to, Regina, God I want to." Her voice grows soft.

Regina frowns, reaching out to tuck loose strands of blonde behind her ears. "Of course not. There's nothing you can say that will void the truth, Emma. I know exactly all the danger I'm putting you through and I hate every minute of it." She blows out a breath, "Sometimes I just feel like if I just turn myself in, it'll be much so easier on you and him. My death would hopefully be the white flag in this war."

"No." The word is spoken strongly, with a note of finality.

It made Regina's heart pound against her ribcage. "Emma, if they catch us, neither of us will have much of a choice-"

"I don't care." Emma leans towards the woman, softly caressing her face into her hands. Searching the dejected brown eyes before her with new-filled determination, "Death is not an option for you. Not now."

Feeling her bottom lip begin to tremble, Regina looks away. "What makes you so sure?"

Emma gently slides her gaze back, wiping away a lone tear. "I'm not letting you die when so many people need you. You're too good of a person to be so unhappy."

Regina shakes her head, wanting more than anything to believe those words. "No matter how hard you fight, they're going to win."

"Not if I can help it."

"What if you can't?"

Emma frowns, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. You're my job, Regina. I'm going to protect you with every ounce of my being."

Dark lashes flutter down shyly, a racing heart thumping against a chest. "I wish you wouldn't." She whispers.

"You don't have much of a choice."

"Maybe that's the problem."

Emma pauses, tucking a finger beneath the vampires chin, tilting her face upward. "Your choice is to die when there is another option. A safer option."

Regina sighs, tugging Emma's hand from her skin, slowing intertwining their fingers together. "Your death is not a choice I want to make."

"Who said anything about dying? We're all going to make our way through this case in one piece."

Unable to stop her eyes from rolling, Regina stands from the bed, fingers still laced together. "Emma stop. You sound ridiculous. We're talking about facing a clan of merciless vampires not an angry mob." She frowns down at the blonde. "Any way you look at the situation one conclusion is clear; we're all going to die."

Emma stands as well, feeling anger rise. "God, are you always so negative? Look Regina, you don't know all I've gone through. I think I'm perfectly capable of going against vampires…again." She huffs, pulling her hand from the brunette's grasp. "At least time it won't be my family." She mutters.

Regina freezes, black eyes rapidly switching to back to their original color. "What?"

Emma presses her lips together, reining her anger. "When we were in the locker room and you saw my scar, I lied. I-I had gotten into a fight with one of my foster brothers. I don't even remember why we were fighting, but we were bloodthirsty over it." She chuckles humorlessly at the irony. "And in the middle of it all, his eyes had begun to turn a deep, deep shade of purple, he was shaking with rage and…next thing I knew I was flying through the air." She bows her head heavily from the memory.

"I saw the fangs before the claws. That's probably why I couldn't roll out of the way in time; I was so transfixed on the daggers hanging from my brothers' mouth I hadn't realized he'd cut me until the blood had soaked through my shirt." Regina watches wordlessly as she begins to pace the room, sucked deep into the past, "He'd run away by then, just left me there to bleed to death. Though I suppose it could've been worse."

Silence falls over the room like a thick fog. Neither woman could find any words to break the quiet, nothing seemed as though it would help.

After several pregnant pauses, Regina finally regains her voice. "Is that why you hate vampires?" She whispers, though her voice seemed to echo in the still room.

Emma shakes her head. "No." She briefly meets Regina's eyes before silently taking up her bag and sliding into the bathroom.

Leaving Regina confused and yearning after her.


End file.
